Golden Gates
by InnerChild73
Summary: The BAU team went on a case to catch a killer but they came home with more than they were expecting. Will the team be able to make the transition or will outside forces tear the new dynamic apart before it can really begin? Hotch/Reid ON HAITIS
1. Chapter 1

**My Muse thought of this randomly one day and has refused to let me just leave it alone. So we shall see how it goes.**

* * *

As children, our imaginations are vibrant, and our hearts are open. We believe that the bad guy always loses and that the tooth fairy sneaks into our rooms at night to put money under our pillow. Everything amazes us, and we think anything is possible. We continuously experience life with a sense of newness and unbridled curiosity. ~ Yehuda Berg

* * *

"Come one Reid you could not have read that book in hour. There is no way." Emily said with a laugh. JJ laughed also at Reid's expression.

"I did. It really isn't that hard of a book." Hotch and Rossi walked in and their laughing died down.

"There have been five murders down in Plano Texas. First was Erik Smite and then Janessa Stakes, Greg Frederickson, Alice Tidwell, and Marie Long. All of them killed in the past three weeks, all with their throats ripped out and slashes over their upper torso." JJ explained bringing up the pictures of the victims.

"Do they have anything?" Rossi asked.

JJ shook her head. "The only thing they have found on the bodies are some animal claw shavings." She replied.

"Do they know what kind on animal?" Reid asked looking up from his folder.

"No, they are still running some tests." Reid nodded his head and went back to reading.

"Alright wheels up in thirty." Hotch said standing up. Everyone stood up and gathered their things. "Garcia I want you to come with us on this one." She nodded. "Alright."

On the jet Garcia was giving them background info on the victims. So far there was no connection between any of the victims. "Reid, I want you and Prentice to go to the morgue and see the bodies. Morgan and Rossi go to the latest crime scene while me, Garcia and JJ set up at the station." They nodded in agreement.

At the crime scene Morgan and Rossi met with a few officers. A young officer greeted them. He waved his hand over. "The body was found over here." He led them over to a small ditch on the side of a back road. Morgan leaned down and studied the soil.

"This is just a dump site. There is no blood anywhere around here other than the little bit that came from the body." Rossi pointed out.

"We need to find the primary crime scene." Morgan said standing up. They looked around. "There is no way they were murdered around here. People would be able to hear them." Morgan said noting the houses that surrounded the area. "Let's just hope that Reid and Prentice find something."

The morgue was cool as they walked in. The ME was just starting the autopsy on the latest victim. "What can you tell us so far?" Reid asked as soon as they walked in.

"Not much. What I can tell you is that they were tortured before their throats were cut. They were sliced numerous times on their upper torso. All of the victims show signs of rape, both male and female. By the scabbing on their cuts they were held for at least three days." Reid looked at the bodies thoughtfully.

"What is it Reid?" Emily asked after she saw the bodies herself.

"The slash marks on the victims. They kind of look like claw marks. Have you got any results from the claw shavings?" Reid asked the ME.

"There was not enough to get viable DNA. All I can tell you is that they are claws."

Reid turned to Emily. "I think know what the murder weapon is." Emily watched Reid stunned. He started walking out before he gave Emily an answer as to what he had found. "Wait Reid!" She said trying to catch up.

The local sheriff met Hotch, Garcia and JJ at the station. He held out his hand so they could shake hands. "Thank you guys for coming. I have set up a room where your whole team can gather if need be and I also have a separate room for your computer analysis. I will show you." The chief led them to a room and held the door for them. "Thank you." JJ said walking into the room and started to get things ready.

"Can you get me everything you have on the victim and their families?" Hotch asked. He really didn't need the chief to do it he could have Garcia but this way the chief would feel like he was doing something. "Yep." The chief closed the door and left the two to themselves. Rossi and Morgan walked in a few minutes later.

"Where they found the body is not where she was murdered." Morgan informed them.

"Do we have any idea on where the primary crime scene is?" Hotch asked setting down the file he was reading.

"Not a one." Rossi replied. He was going to say something else when Reid and Emily burst in.

"I know what the murder weapon is!" Reid said slightly excited. Hotch raised his eyebrow at Reid. "Well?" Rossi prompted.

"The murder weapon is an animal claw. By the size of the gashes it may be prehistoric or abnormally large. May be a bear or big cat claw."

"So the unsub is using animal claws to kill and mutilate his victims but why?" Rossi asked.

"All the victims were raped, both genders." Emily said. "Odd." Rossi replied.

"And how did he get the weapon?" Prentice asked. Morgan got Garcia on the phone.

"Hey Baby girl, I need you to run something for me."

"You got it what do you need?" She asked with her fingers ready to type.

"Can you get me all the records of people here that have bought or are known to make animal parts?"

"I will get them for you and hit you right back." Morgan hung up the phone. Not ten minutes later his phone rang.

"You got something already?" Morgan put the phone on speaker. "So there are not many people that buy or sell animal parts in Plano strangely enough. There were no flags; that was until I found Wallace Crane. He has made numerous purchases to an online store that sells exotic animals and accessories."

"Do you have an address?" Hotch asked. "Just sent it to your PDA's. Stay safe."

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch said and Morgan hung up the phone. "Let's go." Hotch said as they grabbed the chief and informed him about what they had just found.

The address led them to a isolated farm way out of town. They jumped out of their vehicles and pulled their guns out. "Ready?" Hotch asked looking at his team. Everyone nodded back to him in affirmation. "One, two, three…" They bust down the door. There was no one in the house.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan said holding the curtain back and pointing out back to an old barn. Hotch nodded and they went out to the barn. They covered all the exits before they entered. They went in and searched the whole area. In one of the stalls they found pools of blood.

"This is where they were killed." Emily said expressing the obvious. Everyone looked around looking for the unsub and the murder weapon when they realized Reid was nowhere in sight. "Reid?!" Emily hollered and soon the others were hollering too. Morgan finally found him at the back of the barn just staring into what use to be a tack room. There were small animal cries coming from the room.

"Reid…?" Morgan asked walking over to Reid trying to see what he was seeing. Once he got in sight he froze just like Reid. Hotch and the others joined them and looked at each other in disbelievement. The room was full of small reptile creatures. They didn't have time to do anything before other agents burst into the barn with guns raised. The team spun around with their own guns raised.

"MOU!" the lead agent informed them.

"FBI!" The whole team said back. The leader raised her head and slightly lowered her weapon.

"FBI?" They showed their badges and the new agents finally holstered their weapons.

"All of you will have to some with me to be debriefed." The girl said in a no-nonsense tone. They all looked at each other confused. What in the world was MOU?

The team didn't need Garcia now and she was craving some food. Any food other than what came out of a vending machine. She snagged her purse and decided to walk. Overhearing some of the officers she went to a small diner that was famous for its pie. There was a strip of road that went down the middle of a beautiful field and also went through a patch of trees. It was beautiful. As Garcia entered the patch of trees she heard what sounded like s small animal cry; one that was in pain and needed help. Garcia froze and listened carefully. She pinpointed that the sound was coming from her side of the road and just behind a few trees. She sneaked behind the trees and found the source of cry.

A gold colored reptile was caught in a trap. There were deep gashes in its sides and it was caught with a long knife in its left side. The knife had a rope attatched to it and that was staked to the ground. Garcia pulls out her phone and speed dials Morgan. He didn't answer it till the third ring. "What is it baby girl?" He asked.

"Can you come find me right now? There is an animal in need of help but something isn't right. Just get here as soon as you can, I am going to help it." Garcia said and hung up the phone. Morgan panicked and told the team what Garcia had just told him and the female agent's face paled. They rushed to the car to find Garcia.

Garcia meanwhile was walking carefully toward the creature. It saw her coming and scrambled away. "No, no it's okay. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to help." Garcia said. As she got closer she could see that it had been abused and was left for dead. It disgusted her. The creature quieted and let Garcia come closer. It even let her kneel in front of it. Garcia moved so she could really look at the creature. It had beautiful deep brown eyes and Garcia could see a pretty gold color to its scales that were not covered in blood and dirt. Garcia moved to remove the knife when a male's voice behind her stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to live." Garcia slowly turned around to a gun pointed at her. The man behind the gun was just as dirty as the creature behind her. He was wearing rags pretty much but the gun was not dirty. He must have just purchased it for it was almost spotless.

"I was thinking I was going to get someone different but hey for my first one you will do nicely." The man said and cocked the hammer.

Morgan was freaking inside. The location that he had gotten as to where Garcia was, was a place where trappers lured in their pray. The agent had informed them that the creature that Garcia had found was probably the same as the ones that they had found in the barn. Morgan thought back to just before Garcia called…

"What are these things?" Rossi asked. The female agent gave them a glanced and then turned back to the radio she was talking into. Only after she was done did she give the team any attention.

"They are dragons now if you excuse me I have to make sure there are no more of them here."

Hotch took over."We need to know what is going on."

The agent sighed. "I can explain it to you but I first need to know with certainty that you will not let any of this information leak out." Everyone glanced at each other and then nodded their head.

"For thousands of years dragons were virtually none existent but then started showing up again in the late 1800's. The MOU or Mysterious Occurrences Unit has been going around and keeping everyone in ignorance that they exist. It was pretty slow until a few months ago. Then our cases tripled. Usually there is only up to three in a batch and having this many in one place is unusual. I believe that the person you are looking for is the person who had these dragons. You are welcome to join until we find the person but he will go into our custody." Hotch nodded.

Morgan's phone rang and everyone looked at him. They watched as Morgan's face fell and he started to get agitated. "No wait Garcia…" Morgan looked at the phone in surprise. Morgan turned to the team.

"Garcia just called and says she heard an animal crying but something was not right and she wants us to come find her." He said searching on his phone for her location.

"Got it." He said after a second and ran to the SUV. The female agent barked a few orders and then joined the team as they rushed to Garcia.

"Now what are you doing here? You don't look like the type that would normally come to this part of town." The man with the gun said still keeping the gun pointed at Garcia. The creature whimpered at the sight of this man was backed up to the stake and curled around it. Garcia hoped with all her heart that Morgan was on his way. She didn't know whether to tell him that she was with the FBI or not. She took a risk and decided not to tell him just in case.

"Please you don't have to do this." Garcia pleaded. He walked toward her and she back up staying away from him. Soon she was beside the creature and she really didn't like the look in the man's eyes.

Morgan slammed the SUV in park and ran as quietly as he could to where Garcia was supposed to be. Everyone was right to behind him spreading out. The scene that met Morgan stopped him in his tracks. A man was aiming a gun at Garcia and he could see the fear in her eyes. He also noticed the creature next to her. The agent had been right, it was a dragon but this one was wounded and in pain. "FBI lower your weapon!" Morgan ordered walking out in to the open. Everyone else followed his suit all with their guns trained on that man.

He grabbed Garcia and pulled her against him with his gun to her head. "You are going to walk away and may be then I will consider letting her go." The man said dragging Garcia back with him. He was now supper close to the dragon. No one had a clean shot but all that changed when the dragon moved.

It lunged forward and tackled the man. He hollered and let go of Garcia and all his attention went to the dragon. He kicked it viciously and then raised his gun to shoot whoever was closest when four bullets slammed into his chest. He sputtered and then collapsed to the ground dead. Hotch ran over and kicked the gun away and Morgan ran to Garcia.

"Are you okay?" He asked holding her. She nodded her head and finally let the tears fall. "Yeah." She then began to look around. Morgan had a hunch at what she was looking for. He led her over to the dragon that was trying to get up. It had managed to pull the stake out of the ground and that was the way it had managed to attack the man and give them the opportunity for Garcia to get away. The female agent was trying to get close to it but it kept crawling away. It was a growl mixed with a whine. They could see the dragon was scared and hurt not knowing what to do. Reid also tried to approach but the dragon still backed away. Reid was able to get closer than the agent but not close enough.

"Hey let her try." Morgan suggested to the agent. She hesitated but knew that this dragon needed medical attention so she finally let Garcia try. The dragon whined.

"Hey it's okay, no one is going to hurt you." Garcia said soothingly. The dragon stayed put as Garcia approached. It looked her over and whined. "I am fine thanks to you and now it is my turn to take care of you."

The female agent watched in amassment as the dragon let Garcia come to it. Garcia gently touched the side of the dragon's neck. Morgan took a step toward them and froze when the dragon whine-growled again looking at him. Garcia glanced back before she ran her hand in a petting motion on the dragon.

"Hey it's okay. That is one of my best friends and his name is Derek Morgan. He is a friend, you can trust him." Garcia explained with a smile. The dragon looked from Garcia to Morgan and back to Garcia. It dipped its head to Garcia. Morgan took another step forward and continued when the dragon did not make a noise.

"Hey are you a baby girl or boy?" Morgan asked kneeling down.

"It is a girl." The female agent informed them staying where she was.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan said reaching a hand out. The dragon flinched but other than that it didn't move. Garcia kept a hand on the dragon to keep it calm as Morgan placed one of his. After a minute the dragon calmed and let Morgan touch her without flinching. The rest of the team watched in amassment. Morgan moved so he could get a better look at her side. He flinched himself when he saw the damage. The knife was still in its side but he didn't know how deep it went. He gently untied the rope from it. He carefully picked it up. The dragon whimpered as the movement pulled on the wound.

"I know I know." Morgan said standing up with it in his arms. As Morgan stood up Garcia's hand dropped from the dragon and it panicked.

"Easy, easy, Garcia!" Morgan said as his hold on the dragon began slipping. Garcia placed her hand on the dragon again and it immediately calmed. Garcia was concerned as she watched the dragon gasp for air and then as its eyes closed. There was a siren and soon there was a dark ambulance next to their SUV's.

"Come on, it has the materials to help it." The agent said leading them to the ambulance. Morgan carried the dragon there and was fascinated when it looked almost just like one that was used for people.

Two men took the dragon from him and began working. The carefully removed the knife and stitched up the wound the best they could. They were just beginning to bandage it when the dragon woke up and began panicking. It was thrashing around and the men began panicking themselves. If it continued it would reopen the wound and kill itself. Morgan saw the disturbance and called Garcia back over. The agent was barking orders and trying to defuse the situation but was just making it worse. Garcia rushed over and got in with the dragon.

"Hey you are fine see. Everything is fine, you just need to let them finish putting the bandage on." Garcia said. The dragon calmed and kept its eyes trained on Garcia. The men finished bandaging the wound and as soon as they were done the dragon climbed into Garcia's lap. The men looked at each other quizzically. They came to decision and moved to grab the dragon. The dragon growled and tried to hide.

"Leave her be!" The female agent barked. The men stopped and busied themselves in cleaning up.

The dragon quite growling. Garcia stood up and got out of the ambulance with the dragon on her heels. She walked over to Hotch and the rest of the team. The dragon stayed as close to Garcia it could. The agent sighed as she watched it. More of her men had arrived and one of them reached a hand out to the dragon causing it to flinch and scurry to the other side of Garcia. She walked over to the BAU team.

"What do you do with the dragons you find?" Reid asked.

"We take them to our facility but it is overflowing right now and we don't know what we are going to do. We may be able to get the smaller ones from the barn in a section but we don't have the faculties to take care of a wounded one like her." The agent said pointing at the dragon sitting at Garcia's feet.

"What if I take care of her?" Garcia asked. She had kneeled down and was petting the dragon. It had relaxed to her touch. It was something that the agent had never seen before.

"It will take more than just you." Garcia looked at Morgan and Hotch for support.

"I will help you." Morgan said kneeling down too. The dragon moved slightly closer to Garcia but didn't flinch from Morgan's touch. "I will too." Reid said coming closer. "All of us will" Emily said knowingly. Garcia nodded her thanks and looked back at the agent who sighed.

"Alright you can take her but I will call for weekly checkups and I want to check her out tomorrow before you leave." Garcia nodded and smiled. "A heads up, they are just about as smart as us and I have heard that they have feelings just like us but I wouldn't know."

Garcia nodded her thanks. The team then set out on finding out if that man was the one they had been looking for earlier. Garcia took the dragon and they both got in one of the SUV's as they waited for the team to finish up. Morgan, Reid and JJ came and got in the same SUV once they were done which was in a few minutes. Morgan drove with Reid in the front passenger and JJ next to Garcia. They were going to head back so Garcia and their new friend could calm and get cleaned up. Things were never going to be same.

* * *

**Strange I know**


	2. Pause before the Storm

Morgan pulled out of the area and drove back to the hotel where they were staying. JJ reached her hand out to the dragon who flinched at first but soon realized that JJ was not going to hurt it. It reached its head out and let JJ pet it. It was curled up in Garcia's lab as they drove.

"What are you going to name her?" JJ asked as she rubbed under the dragon's chin.

"I don't quite know yet but we will find one soon." Garcia said with a smile. She had just been staring down the barrel of a gun but now she was her old self as she smiled on her new friend.

Morgan smiled as he drove. Leave it to Garcia to befriend a dragon and end up taking it home with her. Morgan pulled up to their rooms and parked as close as he could to them. There were staying more at a motel than a hotel. The dragon jumped down to the car floor and waited for Garcia to get out first before it followed. Once they were outside the dragon followed Garcia around like a puppy dog and would not leave her side. Garcia unlocked her room and invited everyone to come in but only Morgan stayed. JJ needed to make sure the press hadn't got a hold of anything and Reid was going to go with her and help her. Garcia thanked them and waved them goodbye.

"Alright you let's give you a bath." Garcia said walking into the bathroom and starting the water.

"You know you are not supposed to get that bandage wet." Morgan informed as he watched the dragon amused. It was exploring the room and found everything interesting.

"I know but she could really use a bath and you can help me rebadged her once we are done with her bath." Garcia said happily as she found some bubbly soap. Morgan chuckled and got up off the couch. The dragon bolted at his sudden movement and hide behind Garcia. Morgan and Garcia looked at each other. This dragon had been abused and by the looks of it for a long time.

"Hey come here." Morgan said kneeling down and holding out his hand to the dragon. She nervously looked at him and slowly walked to him. He gently pet the dragon once she was close enough. "See I am not going to hurt you." He said with a smile. Garcia smiled and turned the water off. There was a good amount of water in the tube now.

"Okay now let's get that bandage off so we can get you clean." Garcia said as she came out of the bathroom. Morgan carefully took the bandage off and chuckled as the dragon turned in a circle looking at it before trotted to the bathroom where Garcia was. He went and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting.

Garcia helped the dragon into the tube and laughed when the dragon looked at her in surprise when there was water in the tube. She dipped her head under water and then began playing in it. Garcia got her to stop long enough for her to scrub the dirt and blood off her but she began playing again when the soup created bubbles. As soon as she was done playing, Garcia helped the dragon out and dried it off. The dragon even played with the towel. Garcia shook her head laughing as the dragon walked around with the towel on her head. She picked the towel off the dragon's head and hung it up to dry. The dragon followed Garcia out of the bathroom.

Morgan was laying on the couch with his feet propped up on the table in front of it. "You two done now?" He asked teasingly. The dragon nodded her head up and down while Garcia laughed.

"Yes we are done." Morgan smiled and sat up. He picked up the bandage from the coffee table that he had set it on and held it out for the dragon to see. She walked up and sniffed it before she wrinkled her nose and instead tried to play with Morgan's laces. He usually didn't wear shoes with laces but today was one of the rare times that he did. "Come here you. We need to get this back on you." Morgan said trying to grab the dragon. It just jumped away and ran around the couch.

"Hey you!" Garcia said and immediately the dragon was at her side. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth and Garcia could have sworn that the dragon was smiling. "You need to have your bandage back on." Garcia said with a laugh as she rubbed under her chin. Morgan held up the bandage again. This time the dragon walked up to him and stood there patiently as he put it back on. He gave her a pat once he was done.

She went over to Garcia and jumped in her lab. She laid with her upper body on Garcia and the other half was on the couch. Garcia and Morgan chuckled at the sight. For an hour they all just sat on the couch and waited. Garcia and Morgan went back and forth between what to name the dragon. "Haley, Penelope, Aura…" Morgan suggested.

Garcia shook her head. "None of those really fit her." This was their discussion when JJ and Reid arrived.

The dragon had heard them at the door and snuggled closer to Garcia.

"How about Nia?" Reid asked. The dragon's ears pricked to that suggestion. Everyone laughed.

"I think we just found a winner." Garcia remarked as Nia got off her lab and nervously sniffed JJ and Reid's shoes. After a minute Nia left them alone and explored the motel room again. JJ sat on the couch with them while Reid stayed standing as he watched Nia in fascination.

"I want to know who won whatever they won." Rossi said as he, Hotch and Emily finally arrived.

"I didn't really win anything." Reid informed them.

Morgan laughed. "We were trying to figure out a name for Garcia's new friend and when he made his suggestion she pricked her ears to it, like she liked that one." Morgan explained.

"Ahh…" Rossi said in understanding. He looked around. "Speaking of your new friend where is she?" Rossi asked.

As if on cue, Nia walked in with a pair of bright pink rolled up socks in her mouth. Everyone laughed even Hotch, at the sight. Nia dropped the 'ball' at Garcia's feet and turned to look at the three new people.

Rossi knelt to the floor. "Hey come her girl." Rossi said patting his knees. Nia hesitated but with Garcia's encouragement, she slowly walked over. She sniffed his pant leg and then let him pet her. Emily was next. As she was petting Nia she laughed.

"So what did you end up calling her?" Emily asked.

"Nia." Reid informed.

"Well hello there Nia." Emily said rubbing behind Nia's ears. Nia walked over and sniffed Hotch's pant leg but he just stood there. He didn't pet her or anything. Nia looked at him and then returned to her new found pink toy. She rolled it away from her and chased it. Everyone chuckled.

"The MOU said that they think this the last we will see of the murder by dragon in this area." Hotch informed the rest of the team. Garcia looked up sharply.

"They are incorrect." She said in a shaky voice.

Morgan turned to her surprised. "What do you mean?" Garcia shook her head. Nia walked up to Garcia with her pink ball and jumped in her lab, trying to comfort her. "The man that threatened me said that I was his first. I was not what he had wanted but he would take what he was given."

"Let's just hope he was lying and just saying that to you." Hotch said looking Garcia in the eye.

"Ok." She replied quietly. Nia opened her mouth wide in a yawn. The tension in the room was melted immediately as they laughed at the sight. "I think you both need some sleep." Morgan said laughing.

"We will see you two tomorrow." Hotch said with a smile. Everyone excused themselves and followed Hotch. Reid gave a glance at Nia before he left and smiled to himself.

"I will take the couch." Morgan said smiling at the sight of Nia and Garcia.

Garcia raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You think that you get to stay on the couch? When did you decide that you were staying in this room?" Garcia teased.

"Just now." Morgan said tickling Garcia. Nia jumped off the couch and decided that under the small table in front of the couch was comfy and fell asleep. Garcia sighed as they watched Nia sleep.

"Don't worry, you have the whole team to help her and she has the best caretaker, you." Morgan told her, knowing what she was thinking.

"Thanks." Garcia said quietly. She got him a blanket and pillow. Seeing that Nia was out, Garcia left her there and got in bed. Sleep claimed her quickly.

Morgan smiled as he listened to Garcia fall asleep. She was always so light and he hated it when she was put in danger. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping dragon. He still couldn't believe that they were real. Usually he would have an outburst but for some reason it felt like it wasn't that far out there. The proof was sleeping there before his eyes. Now that he could really look at the dragon Morgan noticed how hurt the dragon was. She was really thin, Morgan could count her ribs. There were bruises all over her body not to mention the wound under the bandage. They may never know just how much abuse Nia had suffered but all they could do was hope. Morgan's eyes began to droop and soon he was asleep too.


	3. Time to try

**So I know this story is different but I promise it will gain some momentum soon.**

* * *

Morgan woke to the smell of pancakes cooking. He stretched his arms above his head while he sat up. He saw Garcia in the tiny kitchen with a stack of pancakes next to her. Smiling, Morgan stood up and walked over behind Garcia. "Good morning beautiful. How in the world did you manage to make pancakes in this tiny motel kitchen?" Morgan asked sneaking a small pancake from the stack.

"You don't even know what I can make in tiny kitchens." She replied giving Morgan a bright smile. "Hey you want to grab Nia? I left her sleeping on the bed." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "She came in half way through the night and was still out like a light when I woke up." Garcia explained.

Morgan gave her a smile and went to the bed to get Nia. Morgan found the dragon stretched out on the bed. He looked over her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Her tail would occasionally twitch. He was reaching over to touch her when Nia squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. He froze and watched her for a minute. She began to thrash her head back and forth, telling Morgan that she was having a nightmare. He decided that it was time to get her up. Morgan placed his hand on Nia's shoulder and was stunned when she bolted awake. Her eyes were wide with fear. She immediately backed away from Morgan and ended up falling off the bed in her attempt to get away from him.

"Hey easy, I am not going to hurt you." Morgan said trying to calm the frightened creature. Nia looked at him frightened and made herself as small as she could. Morgan moved toward her again but all he succeed in doing was backing Nia into a corner and having her make herself even smaller. He knew that making herself that small was pulling on her wound and not helping things. "Baby girl get in here please!" Morgan said as loud as he dared. Nia flinched away from Morgan as he talked.

Garcia came in and stopped when she saw what was going on. "What happened?" She asked worried.

"She was having a nightmare and I woke her up but I think that she thinks she is still with her captors." Morgan told Garcia with his best guess. Garcia looked at Nia and saw the fear in her eyes. Garcia slowly walked over to the corner she was in.

"Hey sweetie it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you." Garcia held out her hand to Nia. Nia flinched at her out stretched hand but let Garcia approach without backing further into the wall. Garcia was able to touch Nia and stroked Nia's neck. Garcia noticed a bruise starting to show around Nia's neck; evidence of a collar that had been on too tight while she was yanked around. "You are safe now. Shhh, now one is going to hurt you." Garcia said pulling Nia in her lab. Nia let herself be put in Garcia's lab. She had been shaking earlier and as Garcia held her, she began to calm down.

Morgan watched the scene with sad eyes. Whatever had happened to Nia with the man before she was rescued was more traumatizing than they had ever thought. The memories must have been bad because when Morgan walked over Nia shied away and started to shake again.

"Hey now it's just Derek. He won't hurt you." Garcia said trying to calm the poor thing down.

"Hold on I want to try something." Morgan said getting up and leaving for a minute. He was back with a pancake in his hands. Morgan slowly made his way over to Garcia and Nia. While Morgan had gone to get the food, Garcia had picked up Nia and they both sat on the bed. Morgan sat on the other side of the bed and held out a piece of pancake to Nia. First she shied away but after a bit of Garcia's coxing, she nervously and carefully took the piece from Morgan. He moved slowly so he didn't scare Nia. Nia stopped shaking but still flinched when Morgan moved a hand toward her.

It took a half hour but they were finally able to get Nia not to flinch when Morgan held out his hand. Garcia put Nia down on the floor and followed Morgan back out into the kitchen. Nia slowly followed behind them. Garcia was not as bubbly as she had been earlier but she was still happy. Nothing could keep Garcia down for long. Morgan kept a close eye on Nia as they ate breakfast. Nia stayed close to Garcia. Every once and a while when Morgan would offer Nia a piece of pancake she would nervously take it from him. They were just finishing up and had started to clean up when the rest of the team started to arrive. JJ and Emily were the first ones to arrive.

"Hey you guys started without us!" JJ exclaimed. Nia bolted at the sound and hid behind Garcia. They looked at Garcia and Morgan for an answer.

"She must have had a nightmare because when she woke this morning she wouldn't let Morgan anywhere near her. It took us a while but we got her to take some food from him." Garcia explained.

"She was just fine yesterday." Emily remarked as she and JJ grabbed some food.

"It must have been some pretty bad memories behind that nightmare she had." JJ said. Everyone nodded to that. Hotch and Rossi were the next to come.

"There's our newest addition." Rossi said holding a hand out to Nia who was still hiding behind Garcia. Nia shied away. Rossi and Hotch looked at the others in surprise. Yesterday, Nia had been letting the whole team be around her and even petting her. Now she would only let Garcia near her. Morgan was worried that there was serious trauma. The only reassurance he got that Nia could recover was that Garcia was able to calm her down. For now they just had to have hope that the damage wasn't permanent.

The team settled in and ate breakfast making small talk. JJ took Morgan's example and held out a piece of pancake out for Nia. Ever so slowly, Nia came out from behind Garcia and took the piece from JJ. Seeing the progress the whole team tried. Nia would rarely take food from the girls but she wouldn't go anywhere near Hotch and Rossi.

Reid walked in just as JJ was handing Nia some pancake. Nia paused before she took the piece and went behind Garcia before she ate it. Morgan explained to Reid what was going on as he got some food for Reid.

"That is not surprising if you think about it. Many victims are ok when they are rescued and don't show signs until later." Reid said taking the food from Morgan. Rossi scooted his chair back and it scrapped on the floor creating a wood on wood sound. Nia bolted from the room. They all froze. They knew that there must be a darn good reason as to why she would bolt at that sound.

A minute later Nia was back. She crawled over to Hotch and Rossi more Hotch and laid there. She moved her legs and tail into a certain position and the girls gasped. The bruises lined up when Nia was in that position. A large shoe print appeared and they knew some of what happened to Nia. As punishment, the people who she had been with before would have had Nia lay in that position and they would beat her and recently it had been with a shoe. They also knew that her attacker looked more like Hotch and Rossi because that was who she went to, to be punished. Hotch and Rossi stayed as still. Nia still just laid there waiting. Hotch leaned down and touched Nia gently.

* * *

**How do you guys think this story is going?**


	4. Just got to keep trying

**So it is starting to pick up some speed now.**

* * *

Hotch leaned down and touched Nia gently. She flinched but stayed still. It was the only time Hotch had touched Nia but it was a milestone. Hotch removed his hand and watched Nia.

"Hey you come here." Garcia said walking around and holding her arms out for Nia.

Nia went to move but froze and looked at Hotch. Hotch dipped his head and Nia rushed to Garcia. Garcia picked her up and carried her over to the couch where Reid was sitting.

Garcia knew that Reid had been down lately and need someone to care for. Gideon had left him, so had Mauve. Reid needed someone that was not going to leave him and until he met that special someone Garcia thought that maybe he could connect with this youngster. They both had been held captive and Garcia knew that Nia needed someone who could show her that she could get through it.

Garcia walked right up to Reid who looked at her in surprise. "Lift your arms up." Garcia told Reid. Confused Reid did as he was told. Garcia plopped Nia in his lab and went to start cleaning up.

Reid and Nia looked at each other in surprise. The rest of the team looked at Garcia stunned. Reid kept his hands up afraid that if he moved them Nia would bolt.

"Talk to her pretty boy." Morgan said with a smile.

"Umm… okay. Did you know that 40% of adults owe what is called sleep debt? It is where you don't get enough sleep one night and when you don't get the missing sleep in 24 hours the body takes it in drossiness." Reid continued to spout random facts about sleep debt. Nia slowly relaxed. She moved so she was in-between Reid and the couch arm. She laid her head on his hip and sighed contently as she listened to Reid. When Reid had finished, they both were comfortable. Reid had lowered his hands and one rested on Nia's shoulder and the other on his thigh. They looked like they were fit for each other.

JJ and Emily helped Garcia clean up. The boys offered but the girls shooed them away. Garcia saw the connection forming between Reid and Nia. She had done her job perfectly. She had planned to have Nia live with her but she knew that she was at the office way too much for Nia. This way Nia would have someone else that could look after her.

"Alright let's go." JJ said as the girls grabbed their purses when they were done cleaning up.

"Whoa where are you three going?" Morgan asked.

"We are going shopping." JJ said as the three girls left.

Nia panicked a little when Garcia left. The guys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Reid ran his hand over Nia's shoulder and down to her side and then back again. In no time she was relaxed again. Morgan shook his head.

"Pretty boy, you are a wonder."

Reid looked at Morgan. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Reid you got Nia to calm down in only a few minutes when the whole morning we have been trying to get her to came near us." Rossi said sitting down in a chair that was across from the couch. Hotch took the other chair and Morgan sat next to Reid on the couch.

Morgan had a small piece of pancake and offered it to Nia. She picked her head up off Reid's hip and watched Morgan for a minute. She reached over and gently took the piece from Morgan without leaving Reid. Morgan smiled as she ate the pancake and then returned her head to Reid's hip.

Rossi chuckled. "Who would have thought that we would have come here looking for a killer and we are leaving with a dragon."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "You and Garcia are going to have to team up on keeping her calm on the jet." Hotch remarked.

Morgan and Rossi chuckled. "I think that they won't have a problem with that. Just look at what Reid can do right now."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement. There was a knock at the door interrupting their conversation. Nia jerked her head up looking at the door. There was another knock and Nia tried to hide behind Reid. Rossi stood up to get the door and Reid tried to keep Nia calm.

"Hello again agent please come in." Rossi said opening the door to the female agent from the day before.

"Please, Rylee." The female agent said to Rossi. He dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"So where is your new addition?" Rylee asked.

"Over here." Hotch said simply. Rylee walked over to Hotch but stopped when she didn't find Nia. Morgan cleared his throat getting Rylee's attention. When she turned around Rylee found Nia hiding by Reid.

"Can you pull her out? I need to take a look at her." Rylee said to Reid. For an odd reason, Reid didn't like this agent. Morgan noticed Reid tense just a little as Rylee approached. Morgan moved and tried to pick Nia up. He didn't want her to associate anything that Rylee was going to do with Reid. Nia flailed a little when Morgan got her away from Reid. Reid sat stiffly as he watched Morgan hold Nia.

Rylee kneeled next to Morgan and pulled out a pen light. She held Nia's eye open trying to look at it. Nia didn't understand why a light was blinding her and tried to get away from Morgan and the blinding light.

"Easy girl easy." Morgan said trying to hang on.

Hotch moved toward Nia who froze. Nia was hyperventilating and her eyes were wide. "Still." Hotch said in a stern tone.

Nia stayed frozen as Rylee continued. Rylee looked in both Nia's eyes and found them both responsive. When Rylee pulled out a syringe, Nia panicked again forgetting Hotch's order. Morgan was able to hang on to her but it was nowhere near easy. Reid moved to help but Hotch beat him to it.

"STILL!" Hotch said forcefully.

Nia saw the look in Hotch's eyes and finally calmed. Hotch put a hand on Nia which in effect kept her still. Rylee took a small blood sample and listened to Nia's lungs. She finished by looking at Nia's teeth.

"Wow." Rylee breathed. "This is incredible." Rylee said louder and releasing Nia. Rylee waved her hand signaling Morgan that she was done.

Morgan released Nia and Hotch removed his hand but she just stayed there. She glanced at Hotch but stayed where she was.

"Go." Hotch said simply.

Nia rushed over to Reid. She crawled into Reid's lap and looked at Rylee scared. Reid put his arm around Nia who snuggled into him.

"Now what is it that has you so overwhelmed?" Rossi asked leaning on forward.

"Her age. The oldest one we have been able to save was 5 years old. From what I can tell she…" Rylee said pointing at Nia. "Is at least 10 years old. Almost 11 if I had to guess." She explained.

"I do see how that is wowing. Do you happen to know how old they can get?" Rossi asked.

Rylee thought hard. "We have some really old records where they have found remains of dragons that were in their 60's. The records say that they were healthy adults but the thing is. We haven't been able to keep any alive longer than 30 years old. The best explanation we have is that they just give up." Rylee explained.

"They usually die from injuries or malnutrition by the time we get to them. We are hoping that the two year olds that you first found will survive and help us learn about them."

There was a small whimper that came from Nia. Morgan looked over at her and saw that she was shifting uncomfortably.

"Reid why don't you come help me change her bandage?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded grateful that he could remove Nia from the room with the female agent. Reid carefully picked up Nia. She tried to get closer to Reid as he carried her away. Reid remembered what it was like to be held hostage. He paused at the doorway between the living room and the bedroom when he heard Hotch ask a question that had been on his mind.

"Do you have an idea for how long she was in captivity?"

Rylee sighed. "From a very young age. We don't know where they get the young but we do know they usually get the dragons when they reach a year old."

Reid did the math quickly in his head. Nia had been in captivity for nine years at least. He had only been captive for a few days. Reid moved on and set Nia on the bed. She whined again. Reid sat next to her. Nia tried to crawl back into his lap but Reid gently pushed her away.

"We need to look at you alright." Reid said. Nia sighed and settled with just leaning against him. Morgan grabbed the supplies and was back in moments.

"Let's look at that side of yours." Morgan said. Nia looked from him to Reid. Reid nodded his head. Nia looked back at Morgan, watching him for a moment. She seemed to hold him accountable for the crazy woman in the other room.

Morgan held his hands up. "Don't look at me. I did what I had too so you could get it done and over with." He explained.

Nia tilted here head contemplating whether she should forgive him or not. Morgan wasn't sure if she would until she leaned her head over and placed it under his free hand. Reid and Morgan looked at each other with bright smiles.

"Come here." Morgan said laughing a little.

Nia moved closer to Morgan and laid down on her side. Morgan gently removed the bandage that covered her wound and immediately saw the problem. Sometime while she was trying to escape from Morgan she had pulled a few stitches and her wound was bleeding a bit.

"Reid I need to clean this up and see if we can close where she opened it again. It is going to hurt." Morgan informed Reid.

Reid looked it himself and agreed with Morgan. Reid laid one hand on Nia's neck and ran his other along her back. Morgan gave Reid a nod as he started to clean the wound. Nia flinched and whimpered. Reid began telling Nia about how one could make their own home made toaster from things you could buy at a store. Morgan smiled as he listened to Reid talk. It had been too long since Morgan had heard Reid this talkative.

As Morgan was cleaning up the wound, he noticed it really wasn't that bad it just probably hurt a lot. He used a butterfly band aid to close where she reopened the cut and then bandaged it. He gave her a soft pat once he was finished.

Nia picked her head up and looked at her new bandage. She got to her feet and looked at Morgan. He smiled and sat patiently. Nia picked up the used towel he used to clean and set it in his lap. In what looked like a smile, Nia looked at him before she went back over to Reid. She stood up on her hind legs and used her front for support on Reid as she swiped her tongue on his cheek. She got down and sat as close to Reid as she could without being on in his lap.

Morgan laughed at Reid's shocked expression.

"Come on Pretty Boy let's see what they old farts are doing." Morgan said jokingly. Reid nodded and followed Morgan. Nia carefully jumped off the bed and was right on Reid's heels.

Hotch turned his head a bit when he saw them returning and he looked at Reid. Reid gave him a smile and looked down and Nia who was staying behind him.

Rylee and Rossi halted their conversation about dragons when they finally saw them return. Rylee pulled out what looked like a dog treat and held it out for Nia. Nia gave Rylee a glance but ignored her to look at Hotch.

Rylee frowned and let her hand fall to her side. "Strange. Usually whenever I pull one of these out, a dragon would be all over it."

Hotch looked at Rylee confused. Yesterday she had told them that dragons could be as smart as humans but she just made a comment that said that dragons were pretty much dogs. Hotch noticed Reid narrow his eyes at the female agent. Nia looked at the 'treat' and wrinkled her nose.

Rylee held out the 'treat' again but Nia actually backed away from her.

Rossi stood up. "I believe if you have everything you need, we should really get going."

Rylee nodded like that was logical. She gathered her things and walked out the open door. She was just about completely out when she turned around. "Call me if you have any questions." She said handing Morgan a card.

He thanked her and closed the door as soon as he could. "Is it just me or did she just get really weird?" Morgan asked leaning against the door.

"Something was definitely fishy but let's not make any conclusions just yet. They have to act like that with their job." Rossi said trying to find a good explanation for the agent's strange change in behavior.

Nia strayed from Reid's side and walked over to where Morgan was still leaning on the door. She looked past him at the closed door. Reid smiled and kneeled down. "Nia…" He said watching her. Nia turned to him and ran to him, jumping onto Reid. Everyone laughed as Reid fell over at the extra weight.

"Well I do believe we have some packing to do Morgan." Rossi said noticing the time.

"Yes I guess I do." Morgan replied. Nia watched Rossi and Morgan leave curiously.

Hotch stayed with Reid. He sat back on the couch and watched Reid. He closed the door and gave Nia a pat before he turned around. He found Hotch watching him. He raised an eyebrow at Hotch who gave him a smile in return.

"You didn't like that agent." Hotch stated. Reid shook his head and sat on the couch next to him.

"I don't exactly know why but I just got a feeling that she shouldn't be anywhere near Nia."

Hearing her name, Nia jumped up into Reid's lap. Hotch smiled when he saw Reid's face light up as Nia curled up with him.

"So Hotch… I was thinking that while it was just the two of us we could work on Nia's fear. I mean, she does seem the most afraid of you and if we can get her to not be afraid of you then she wouldn't be afraid of the team." Reid said while rubbing under Nia's chin.

Hotch looked at Reid surprised. Don't get him wrong he was thrilled that Reid asked him but he never thought he would. He thought that Reid would have asked Morgan or one of the girls.

"Sure." He replied.

Reid beamed. "Let's start now!" Reid said excited. He scooted closer to Hotch which brought Nia closer. She seemed okay with that.

Next Hotch scooted closer but this time Nia tried to get on Reid's other side. She didn't like it when Hotch was the one that scooted closer. They settled for Reid to slowly move them closer to each other. Soon their hips were touching and Nia was almost in Hotch's lap too. She glanced up at Hotch nervous. He held up his hand and waited.

Nia's eyes widened in fear at first but seeing he wasn't going to hit her or yell at her she looked at Reid slightly confused.

Reid smiled at her. "He isn't going to hurt you." Nia looked back at Hotch. Hotch looked back at her but he let his stoic mask fall away. Nia watched him for a minute. She glanced back at Reid again who just smiled at her. She looked back at Hotch and his hand that was still raised.

Stretching her neck Nia touched Hotch's hand with her nose before she quickly moved so she felt protected by Reid.

"Well it's a start." Reid said with a smile letting Nia curl up and stay in his lap.

Hotch was highly aware that their hips were still touching but he did his best to ignore that fact. He dipped his head to Reid's statement. They knew it was going to take time; especially for how she reacted this morning.

"Can we try again on the plane?" Reid asked.

Hotch chuckled to himself. "Let's not push her. We can continue again tomorrow when we are home plus you and Garcia need to work out who she is staying with."

Reid nodded his head. It made sense. "You are right. I don't know what got into me." Reid said shaking his head.

"You are just proud of what we have just accomplished. Don't worry Reid. We all got this excited when you finally started to come back out of your shell." Hotch said smiling.

Reid gave him a smile back. Nia yawned.

"I think the girls will be a bit longer so why don't you stay here with Nia and I will go pack our bags?" Hotch suggested standing up.

"Umm… okay." Reid said as Hotch walked to the door.

He turned and gave Reid a smile. "See you on the plane." Reid looked at him with a smile.

"See you on the plane."

* * *

**~ How do you like the way it is going? Do you know what happened with Agent Rylee? ~**


	5. Step One

**Slowly... ever so slowly... we will get there I promise.**

* * *

The girls were back in a half hour. JJ and Emily went to their own rooms so they could finish packing and not be late for the plane. Garcia carefully got her door open without dropping anything. She closed the door behind her and smiled when she turned around. Reid and Nia were asleep on the couch. Reid had his head back against the couch with one hand on Nia and the other at his side. Nia was lying across Reid's lap. She shifted and laid her head more on Reid's stomach. Garcia took a quick picture of them. They were so adorable together she couldn't pass up on the opportunity. Garcia began packing her things as quietly as she could.

Before long, Garcia was almost done packing when there was a soft knock at the door. She hurried to the door so whoever it was didn't knock again waking up the sleeping duo. Breathlessly she opened the door to Hotch. She put a finger to her lips and waved Hotch in while telling him to be quiet. He raised an eyebrow at her as he let Garcia usurer him in. He glanced over at the couch and saw why Garcia wanted him to be quiet.

Hotch smirked a little at the sight. "I went ahead and packed his bag." Hotch said holding up Reid's to go bag.

"Good thinking boss man." Garcia said moving to finish up packing.

Hotch's phone vibrated in his pocket. Rossi, JJ, and Emily were heading to the jet now and would meet them on the plane. Garcia walked over to him as he closed his phone.

"Who was that?" She asked placing her bright pink suitcase on the table.

"The team, they will all meet us there except Morgan. He is going to drive."

Garcia nodded. "When is he going to be here?"

"Soon." She nodded and looked over at Reid. "Should we wake him up now or later?"

Hotch grinned at the way Garcia could think sometimes.

Nia answered Garcia's question when she jerked awake, kicking Reid in the process. She fell off him and the couch. She hit the floor and jumped up. Reid bolted awake and gasped for air. Nia had caught him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. She looked up at him, saw him in pain and whined.

Garcia moved to help when Hotch put an arm out and stopped her. "Wait…" He said. Garcia looked at Hotch like he was crazy. Hotch just shook his head at her and turned back to the scene before them.

Nia whined again looking at Reid. He finally saw her on the floor. "Hey…" He paused when he noticed Nia was shaking and her eyes were wide. He leaned down and held his arms out to her.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me." Reid said reassuring Nia. She looked at him like she didn't believe him. He gave her a small smile.

"Come here. You just knocked the wind out of me that's all. Come here." Nia carefully came to him. He picked her up and set her in his lap. "See I'm fine and no one is going to hurt you." Reid said soothingly, cuddling Nia.

Garcia glanced at Hotch amazed. He gave Garcia a small smile and walked over to Reid. Reid looked up when he felt Hotch's presence near him. He looked up at Hotch in surprise.

"I thought you had left." He said.

Garcia laughed. "He did. You and Nia were out when I got back which was about 20 minutes ago." Reid was shocked.

Hotch smiled. "Come on. I packed you bag and Morgan will be here any minute to take us to the jet Hotch said holding Reid's bag up for him to see. No soon had he said this than there was a loud knock at the door. Nia picked up her head looking at the door.

"Must be Morgan." Reid remarked when Nia just sat there. Garcia opened the door and found that it was Morgan.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked with a big smile. Nis jumped down from Reid's lap and stood behind Garcia studying Morgan. He laughed and knelt down with his hand held out. Nia looked at him for a second before she returned to Reid who was still sitting on the couch. He gave Nia pat and stood up grabbing his bag.

"Come on let's go." Hotch said with a smile. Morgan went out first to start the SUV with Hotch right behind him. Morgan slide into the driver seat while Hotch got in the front passenger. Garcia and Reid were just a few minutes behind them.

"Nia, let's go." Garcia said bubbly. Nia stuck close to Garcia and Reid but when Reid went to go around the SUV Nia didn't know what to do. Reid saw her hesitate.

"Go with Garcia." He said walking around and getting in the SUV. Garcia opened her door and held it open for Nia. She jumped up in the vehicle and onto the seat next to Reid who was already buckled in. Garcia got in, closed the door behind her and buckled up with a whoosh. Nia sat in between Reid and Garcia. It was a 45 minute drive to the airport but they passed the time by talking. Everyone participated but Reid was less than usual.

Garcia called Nia over. "Come here, look out there." Garcia said pointing out the window when Nia was in her lap. Nia looked out the window amazed. After a bit she moved over to Reid's side. Throughout the whole ride, Nia would go back and forth from Reid's lap to Garcia's so she could look out the windows.

Morgan glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the look on Reid and Garcia's faces. They were happy. He pulled up to the jet and turned the car off. Everyone unbuckled and opened their doors. Nia jumped in the back of the SUV where all the bags and suitcases were. Morgan opened the back of the SUV and smiled when he saw Nia sitting there. He shook his head, grabbing his duffle bag and Garcia's suitcase.

Hotch grabbed his bag and looked at Nia. She was sitting far from him in the beginning but she had sat next to his bag. When he had grabbed for his bag, she had sat there without flinching. He noticed Reid waiting his turn to get in the back. He took his bag and stepped back.

Reid never put his bag in the back but saw Nia go back there and decided he was going to carry her onto the jet. He stepped up and held his arms open for Nia. She walked up to him and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and held her close as they walked to the jet.

Hotch closed the back door and walked beside Reid. Nia reached up and licked Reid's chin. He giggled and shifted so he was holding Nia in one arm so he could wipe his chin.

"You are a trouble maker. I just know it." Reid said laughingly as he climbed up the stairs. Hotch closed the door behind them and watched to see how Nia would react. Reid set her down so he could get to his seat. Nia looked around the jet nervously. She found Garcia at the front and went to her. She jumped up in Garcia's lap who laughed. Reid was going to sit up front with Garcia but he decided that he was going to try and get Nia use to the team and sat at the back.

JJ informed the pilots that they were ready and sat across from Garcia next to Emily. Hotch sat in the middle with Rossi and Morgan sat across from Reid in the back. The engines roared to life scaring Nia. She jumped and curled closer to Garcia. Soon she realized that it wasn't going to hurt her and tried looking out the window next to Garcia. JJ laughed as Nia's ears picked up as she watched the ground give way as they took off.

Rossi had turned to look at JJ and Garcia to see what they were laughing at. "She is going to be a wonderful addition to this family." He said turning back around to Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "Yes she is."

Rossi studied him for a minute. "You have taken a liking to her too."

Hotch looked at Rossi surprised for a moment. "I guess I have."

Rossi leaned so he was closer to Hotch and could talk in a whisper so no one else could hear.

"Does it have to do with the young genius that has begun coming out of his shell?"

Hotch looked at him with his mouth open.

Rossi smiled. "I have been your friend for a long time Aaron. I know things." Hotch closed his mouth and shook his head at Rossi.

"If we must talk about this, can we do it later?" Hotch asked in a pleading whisper. Rossi just grinned and sat back letting Hotch slip for now.

They were almost 20 minutes into their flight when Nia jumped down from Garcia's lap. Garcia, Emily and JJ were going through a magazine and Nia apparently got bored. She walked through the plane looking at everything.

Morgan had gotten up to get coffee and watched Nia make her way to the back. Reid was reading one of his books and didn't notice Nia next to him. She jumped up next to him and looked down at the book. He looked at her surprised at first but smiled when she looked up at him and then back at the book. He began reading out loud. Morgan sat with Hotch and Rossi while Reid read out loud. As much as he loved Reid, he just couldn't sit that close to him when he read out loud from one of his books. He would have been asleep in minutes.

The on board lights began to turn on as the sky outside turned dark. Reid finished his book and closed it. Nia looked at him and sighed contently putting her head in his lap. Reid smiled and laid his hand on her shoulder.

Garcia got up and sat across from Reid. "So I was thinking that we could have like a shared custody thing with Nia." She blurted out.

Reid looked at her confused. "But I thought since you were the one she really connected with she would live with you."

Garcia waved her hand. "She has really taken a liking to you Reid. Plus I was thinking that may be this way we could get her to spend more time with the others."

Reid thought about it for a moment. It was actually a good plan. "That sounds alright with me."

Garcia beamed. "Great. If you don't mind could she stay with you? I have things to take care of plus Kevin said he was going to stop by."

Reid nodded. Garcia stood up and gave Reid a kiss on his forehead before she went back to her seat. Reid smiled down at Nia who had fallen asleep.

Hotch moved and sat down in front of Reid. "Reid, do you want someone to stay and help you tonight?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked moving so he could stretch. Hotch pointed at Nia who had adjusted her position so her head was still in his lap after he stretched.

"Oh, sure other than the couch is the only other place I have for you to sleep."

Hotch chuckled. "That's fine." Reid smiled at him.

The seatbelt light came on. They buckled up and woke up the team members that had fallen asleep. Soon they were ready to disembark.

Reid picked up Nia and carried her off the jet. Hotch grabbed his bag and the keys to his SUV. Reid got in the passenger seat while Hotch drove. They stopped at Hotch's first so he could get a change of clothes and then they went to Reid's. Hotch parked at the back of the building and helped Reid get out. Nia was still fast asleep in Reid's arms. Hotch grabbed their bags and followed Reid to his apartment.

Nia's head lolled over Reid's arm as they climbed the stairs. Hotch looked at her as they climbed. She had only been with the team for a couple days now but she had all of their hearts. Even if Hotch didn't admit it, he really liked Nia. She was just what Reid needed.

They reached Reid's apartment and Reid struggled to find his key.

"Where is it?" Hotch asked.

"Um, my front left pocket could you get it?" Reid asked raising Nia up so Hotch could get to the key.

Hotch was shocked at first but shook himself mentally. He reached into Reid's pocket and quickly grabbed the key. He couldn't help but feel the heat from Reid's body when his hand was in his pocket. He opened the door and held it open for Reid.

Reid went straight to his bedroom and place Nia gently on his bed. She moved a bit and curled herself up in a loose ball. He went to his closet and pulled out a couple blankets and an extra pillow. He found Hotch in his living room.

"Here are some blankets and a pillow." Reid said setting his bundle on couch.

"Thank you." Hotch said setting his bag on the floor.

"I should be thanking you. You let us bring Nia home." Hotch grinned. Reid gave him a smile back and waved him good night. Reid changed and slid into bed. Nia moved and curled up next to him. For the first time in a long time, Reid fell asleep quickly.

Hotch smiled at Reid's retreating form. He had offered to come more for moral support than to help Reid with Nia. He would have been the last choice if it was just about Nia. She was scared of him the most. No, he knew that Nia was probably going to have another nightmare and Reid needed someone there to tell him it was alright. From the story Garcia and Morgan told him this morning, she would be scared of Reid when she woke up. He hopped it wouldn't be as bad but that was why he came. Hotch made the couch and laid down. It was slightly weird to be staying at Reid's. He heard rain begin to patter quietly against the windows. He let the soothing rhythm lull him to sleep.

* * *

**so we are slowly going somewhere...**


	6. Some Info

**Thank you all who are stayin with me on this crazy ride. Here is the next chapter and it leads to what will happen later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid opened his eyes to the sound of rain pounding on the windows. He smiled at he listened. He loved it when it rained. It didn't rain very much in Vegas but when it did, it was like it could wash away all the bad things. Reid glanced at the clock. It was 5am. What had he woken up to? He got his answer when Nia jerked.

He glanced down at her and watched. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was tense. She jerked again but this time caught Reid's side when she kicked out. He remembered what it was like the first few nights when he had finally been rescued. Nightmares had haunted his dreams. He knew Nia was having hers but they seemed to be worse than what a just a dream could do.

He snagged Nia and held her close sitting up. She thrashed in his arms. Her tail caught Reid's gun holster that was sitting on his nightstand causing it to crash to the ground. Reid held on the best he could as Nia fought to escape her nightmare.

Hotch woke to the sound of something crashing in Reid's room. He bolted upright and rushed to Reid. He paused in his tracks when his eyes adjusted to the room. Reid was sitting up trying to hold Nia who was thrashing in his arms. Reid was struggling to hold Nia.

"Nia… Nia come on it's alright." Reid was to calm her down but she was so deep in her nightmare she couldn't hear him. Hotch walked over and sat on the bed.

"Here" He said holding out his arms for Nia. Reid knew he wouldn't be able to hang on to Nia much longer and carefully transferred her to Hotch. He held her close.

Reid took a deep breath as he watched Nia struggled in Hotch's arms. He got out from under the covers and sat close to Hotch. Reid held Nia's head in his hands.

"Nia!" He said loudly. Nia's eyes flung open. She stopped struggling but she was hyperventilating. They could see the fear lingering in her eyes.

"Shhh… see it was just a dream." Reid said smiling reassuringly.

Hotch held Nia until her breathing calmed. He slowly released her and was surprised when she sat in his lap for a bit before she crawled into Reid's lap. Hotch and Reid looked at each other. Yesterday, Nia would have bolted from Hotch's lap the minute he let go.

Reid gave Hotch a small smile and set Nia on the floor so he could get up.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Reid?" Hotch suggested standing up also.

Reid shook his head. "I am up already and there is little chance that I will be able to fall back asleep."

Hotch dipped his head in understanding and followed Reid into the living room. Nia was on his Reid's heels.

Reid had a small place you could step outside. He opened it up just a bit and let Nia go out there. He had made it safe for when Henry would come over so he wasn't worried about Nia falling off. She stepped out but jerked back when the rain hit her. She looked out and then stuck her head out again. Nia looked at him and then back outside. "Go on." Nia bolted outside and stood there looking up at the sky. Reid left the door open and went to the kitchen.

Hotch sat on one of Reid's stools in the kitchen and watched amused as Nia played out in the rain. She reminded him of Jack as she played. She would stick her tongue out and catch a few drops of rain before she would spin around again.

"Do you want a coffee?" Reid asked startling Hotch from his thoughts.

Hotch glanced at the clock. "Reid it is 5:30 in the morning." He said turning back to Reid. Reid shrugged.

"Usually when I wake up, I stay up so I may as well have some coffee." Reid said looking for his coffee mix.

Hotch stood up and closed the pantry Reid had open. "You need sleep Reid. I don't want you burning out on me later." He said pushing Reid over to the couch.

Reid looked at him doubtful. Hotch sat Reid on the couch. Reid looked at him like he was crazy. Hotch just smiled and sat next to turning the TV on. Hotch flipped through the channels till he found a movie he knew Reid had seen.

They were about half way through the movie when Hotch felt Reid lean against his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Reid trying to keep him eyes open but failing. Hotch smiled as he turned his head to the overhang.

Nia came in walking straight to where Reid and Hotch were sitting and shook. Water went everywhere but mostly on Hotch and Reid. Reid bolted awake and Hotch chuckled as Nia sat there looking at them in their now wet cloths. Reid wasn't that wet but Hotch's shirt was soaked. They both stood up and laughed as Nia jumped up following them to the kitchen.

Reid closed the door to the overhang and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

Hotch grabbed a towel and dried off as much as he could. He was throwing the towel in the sink when he felt something bump his leg. He looked down and saw Nia looking up at him. She looked over at Reid and then back at Hotch.

Hotch looked over at Reid and saw him swaying on his feet. Hotch walked over and grabbed Reid before he fell over. "Come on Reid."

Reid mumbled something but let Hotch lead him to the couch. Hotch sat Reid down and went to go finish cleaning up but was stopped when Reid didn't let go. Hotch smiled. Reid reminded him of Jack when he was tired but didn't want to be alone. He sat down next to Reid who snuggled up to him. Hotch looked at Reid in surprise but didn't move.

Nia studied the two for a minute before she jumped up with them and curled up in Reid's lap. In just a few minutes, Reid was asleep. Reid moved so he was more on Hotch and pulled his knees up on the couch.

Hotch watched amused as Nia curled up between Reid's stomach and his knees and sighed contently. Hotch was surprised at how these two had clicked.

When they first rescued Nia, she was attached to only Garcia which wasn't surprising with her bubbly personality. He figured that the next person Nia would connect with would be Morgan but ever since Garcia left Nia with Reid, they had connected almost instantly. He smiled as looked at the two.

It was good that Reid was connecting with someone. Ever since Maeve died he had pulled away some but the team had slowly gotten him back when Gideon died. It had been a few weeks but Hotch had noticed that Reid had begun pulling away again. He didn't know if Reid was going to survive Gideon's death but may be this little dragon could help.

Hotch let his eyes close to the thought of Reid never having to go through things alone ever again.

Reid woke up confused for a minute. He recognized that he was on the couch but he didn't know who he was laying on top of. He pushed himself up a bit to see. His mouth fell open in surprise.

It was Hotch! He had fallen asleep with Hotch on his couch! He was about to move more when he saw Nia was lying on his arm that was on Hotch's stomach.

Distracted for the moment, Reid remembered how yesterday Nia wouldn't go near Hotch and now she was on him. Then again so was he.

Hotch shifted his position before falling back asleep. Reid took the chance to study Hotch. The only other time he ever got to do so before was on the plane in the rare times that Hotch was not aware of him.

Reid was usually really good at blending in but with the team, that was harder.

The worry lines that Hotch usually had while he was working a case, were gone and he actually seamed peaceful. Reid wanted to reach out and touch where the lines usually were but he controlled himself. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten. He jumped up. They were late for work!

Nia jerked her head up when Reid jumped but seeing that nothing was wrong she put her head back where it was before; on the other side of Hotch's stomach. As much as he hated it, Reid had to wake Hotch up. They were already late now.

"Hotch… Hotch… Hotch!" Reid said gently shaking his shoulder.

Hotch bolted awake. "What is it Reid? Is everything okay?!" He asked worried looking around the room.

"Hotch we are late for work!" Reid said rushing around the room. Nia looked up again at Reid running around and rumbled her chest like a chuckle. Hotch chuckled himself.

Reid gave him a glare. "This is not funny Hotch! What do you think they are going to say when both of us walk in late?!"

Reid was freaking out and Hotch just watched for a bit. He looked down at Nia who looked up at him. "Should we tell him?" He asked her smiling. Nia looked over at Reid and shook her head in a disapproving way.

Reid gave them both a glare. "Tell me what?" Nia looked up at Hotch again. He gave her a smile and then looked back at the panicking Reid.

"Reid come sit down." Hotch said patting the couch. Reid looked at him. He slowly walked over and sat down. "I got a text earlier from Dave. The roads are flooding enough that we don't have to go into work today and by the looks of things not tomorrow either."

Reid looked at him confused for a minute. "So that is why you were not worried about being late? You knew that we didn't have work but you didn't tell me?" Reid gave them a hurt look.

Nia crawled over so she was half on Hotch and half on Reid. She looked up at Reid with an apologetic expression. As much as Reid wanted to stay mad at Hotch and Nia he couldn't. He rubbed Nia behind her ears and smiled. "Alright I forgive you." He said looking up at Hotch.

Hotch gave him a sly grin. "What do you say about some breakfast?" he asked getting off the couch. Reid looked up at him and shrugged.

"Sure, I don't have anything really other than some cereal." Reid said petting Nia who had stayed half in his lap when Hotch stood up.

"That's fine. You know, Rossi isn't the only one that can cook." Hotch said with a smile as he walked to the kitchen. Hotch found some bread and eggs that were still good and decided that he was going to make some French toast.

He got them cooking and looked over to the couch. Reid and Nia were now on the floor. They were gently wrestling with each other. There was a knock at the door. The two stopped wrestling and Reid stood up. He walked over to the door with Nia on his heels.

"Go to Hotch." He said pointing to the kitchen. Nia looked at him and walked away a little ways before she stopped and turned back to watch him.

Reid peeped through the peep hole and saw that it was his elderly neighbor Hall. Reid opened the door to him.

"Hello Mr. Hall, is there something I can do for you?" Reid asked with a small smile. Hall told some great stories about when he was young and was like a grandpa to Reid in a way.

"Hello Spencer. I was wondering if you were alright. The storm has gotten really bad and I was just hoping that you weren't planning on go off to work in this weather." Hall said.

Reid smiled. "No, we got the day off because of the weather and my boss just told me that we probably won't be working tomorrow either."

Hall nodded his balding head. "That's good." Hall saw something just behind Reid's legs.

"When did you get a dog?" He asked kneeling down.

Confused Reid looked down. Nia had walked over and peeked out from behind Reid to see the man he was talking to.

"Umm…" Reid said not knowing exactly what to say.

"She is a beautiful German Shepherd." Hall said reaching a hand out to Nia. She shied from Hall's hand but stayed close to Reid.

Reid gave Hotch a glance but turned back to Hall. "Umm… I recued her on our last trip for work. They were going to put her down so I adopted her." Reid said quickly coming up with a cover story.

Hall chuckled and lowered his hand. Nia reached her head around Reid's legs and let Hall pet her head for a second before she moved behind Reid again.

Hall stood up and smiled at Reid. "I am glad you found a companion Spencer. You need someone to spend time with so you are not alone as much." Hall gave Reid a pat on the shoulder before he turned and went back to his room.

Reid closed the door and looked at Hotch stunned.

"That was weird." Reid said walking to the kitchen.

Hotch nodded his head. "I agree. He said that he saw Nia as a German Shepherd?" Reid nodded his head.

"That is wheat he said." Reid looked down at Nia who was sitting next him. Hotch shook his head and went back to the toast. Reid's phone rang from in his room. Reid went and grabbed his phone off his night stand and looked at the caller ID. It was Garcia.

"Morning Garcia." Reid said walking back into the kitchen.

"Good Morning my sweet cheeks. How did you and Nia do last night?"

Hotch laughed as Nia jumped up and tried to see where Garcia's voice was coming from. Reid chuckled.

"What?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing Garcia. Nia can hear your voice but can figure out where it is coming from and she pretty much talked me that's all."

Garcia laughed too. "Hey I wanted to send you some info that a MOU agent got for me yesterday. Not that female agent. She was kind of rude but one of the guys that was there emailed me what info they have on dragons and thought you would want to go over it too. I already sent it to your computer."

"Thank you Garcia." Reid said before hanging up.

Hotch looked at Reid as Reid pulled up the info Garcia had sent him. Reid quickly read through it.

"Look right here. For a reason we have determined is for protection; dragons can alter what others see of them. They will choose one disguise and use that for the rest of their lives. We do not know how they achieved this ability. We have discovered that there are a select few that the dragon cannot hide from." Reid said reading from the document.

Hotch brought a plate over for Reid and gave him a fork. "That would explain why Mr. Hall saw a dog. Nia is what almost 11?" He said sitting down across from Reid.

Nia gave them a lopsided smile before wandering over to the kitchen. Reid called Nia over. She came trotting up and sat next to him. He gave her a slice of toast before turning back to the document.

Hotch glanced down at Nia who was contently eating the toast. "Does it say on there what they can eat?"

Reid nodded. "Says they seem to be able to handle almost exactly what humans can." Reid finished his sentence with a forkful of toast. He looked up at Hotch in surprise. "Hey this is really good!"

Hotch chuckled and held a piece for Nia. She walked right up to him and took it without running or flinching.

Reid and Hotch smiled at each other. Nia was learning fast.

They were almost done when all of a sudden Nia stood up and glared at the overhang door. She growled threateningly and stalked toward it. Reid and Hotch looked at each other before Hotch stood up carefully and got his gun.

Nia continued to growl at the deserted overhang. Hotch slid the door open and checked outside. There was nothing. He looked down at Nia who had stopped growling but was on edge about something. Reid looked at Hotch expectantly as Hotch closed the door and walked back.

"What was that about?" Reid asked giving Nia another piece of toast but looked at Hotch. He shrugged his shoulders.

"There was nothing out there but something upset her." Reid frowned but it didn't last long because Nia had left the room and had come back with a pair of socks.

"What is your deal with socks?" Reid asked laughing. Hotch chuckled as Nia ran from Reid who was trying to get the socks from her.

"I think that may be all she knows she can play with. We need to get her some real toys for her to play with so she will quite stealing socks." Hotch said cleaning up and helping Reid catch Nia.

Nia seemed to know just the thing to lighten the mood and that was a quality that Reid needed. They all laughed as the game went on.

* * *

**What or Who do you all think Nia was growling at?**


	7. Jack's Infulence

**I know its been a while. This is to hold you all over before things get really interesting. Please review!**

* * *

They finally got the socks from Nia and Reid was currently trying to get her to play with a baseball that Reid had. Hotch chuckled when Nia avoided the baseball and tried to get Reid to wrestle again instead. Hotch cleaned up his mess from making breakfast. He just finished up when his phone rang. He checked it and saw that it was Roxie, Jack's sitter when Hotch was out on a case.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, it's Roxie. My sister's husband just called me and my sister is in the hospital. She went into labor…"

Hotch interrupted her before she went any father. "You go be with your sister Roxie. Just bring Jack over to Reid's and be really careful on those roads." Hotch said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you Hotch." Roxie said relieved. They hung up and Hotch sat heavily on the couch.

"What was that about?" Reid asked coming up and sitting on the couch with Hotch.

"Jack's sitter Roxie needs to go visit her sister that is about to have a baby. She going to try and get out there before the roads are completely shut down. If it's alright, I told her to bring Jack here." Hotch said suddenly nervous that Reid might say no to him and Jack staying here.

"No problem. I haven't seen Jack in a while and it would be good to see him again." Reid said smiling.

Nia came over and dropped another ball of socks in Reid's lap. Hotch and Reid laughed. Reid grabbed the ball and scratched Nia behind the ears.

"These are not to play with." Reid tried to say sternly but failed miserably. Nia nudged the sock ball and let her tongue hang out the side of her mouth. Right then she did kind of look like a dog to Hotch.

Reid laughed and gave up for the moment and tossed the socks. Nia chased after them. After a couple times back and forth, Nia set the socks down and then sat before Reid and Hotch panting.

They were watching the news and they had taken turns throwing the sock ball. Reid noticed Nia just sitting there and had a good idea what she was waiting for. He went to the kitchen and found a bowel. He filled it with water and set it on the floor. Nia rubbed her head against Reid's leg in thanks before she got a drink.

Reid smiled and went back to the couch. He had just sat down when there was a knock at his door. He went to get up when Hotch put a hand on his knee.

"Don't worry. It's probably Jack and Roxie." Hotch said standing up and answering the door. He opened the door and a loud "Daddy!" emanated from the door.

Reid smiled as Hotch was forced back a step when Jack tackled his dad.

"Hey buddy." Hotch said giving Jack a hug.

"Thank you again Hotch." Roxie said brushing a lock of her short, brightly colored hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about." Hotch said giving Roxie a small smile. She waved them goodbye and Hotch closed the door. Jack saw Reid sitting on the couch and ran up to him.

"Uncle Pence!" He said throwing himself into Reid's lap. Reid laughed and hugged Jack back. Hotch smiled as he walked over and joined the two on the couch. He glanced around and saw that Nia was missing. He figured once she heard Jack and Roxie at the door she probably ran into Reid's room.

Jack turned to Hotch after a bit.

"Daddy… why are you at Uncle Spencer's?" Jack asked. Hotch smiled.

"Well, Uncle Spencer just got a new addition to his family and needed some help getting them settled in. Do you want to meet her?" Hotch asked.

Hotch didn't know why he suggested Jack meet Nia. He had actually been thinking that maybe he should have had Reid keep her in his room while Jack was around. His plan just went down the hole at his own doing. Jack looked at Hotch in wonder and then turned and looked at Reid. Hotch also looked at Reid but with an apologetic look in his eyes.

Reid looked at Jack and gave him a smile.

"Let me go get her." Reid stood up and went into his room. Hotch pulled Jack over into his lap.

"Okay, so she is going to be really scared alright so move slow when she come in alright. The family she was with previously was really mean to her and she gets scared easily. So make sure you take it slow alright?" Jack nodded his head. For such a young kid, Jack was really smart.

Reid found Nia peeking out from his room. He knelt down near her. She immediately walked over to him and peeked behind him.

"Hey I have someone you should meet." Reid said holding out his arms for Nia.

She paused for a minute before she jumped into his arms. Reid smiled and carried her back into the living room. Reid found Hotch and Jack still on the couch but now Jack was in Hotch's lap.

"Alright Jack this is Nia." Reid said setting Nia down on the couch next to them. They both thought Jack would see a dog like Mr. Hall had so they were surprised at what Jack said.

"Cool! Uncle Pencer has a dragon!" Jack said excitedly looking up at Hotch.

Nia backed up into Reid at Jack's loud exclamations.

"Remember what I told you." Hotch said when Jack frowned at Nia backing away.

Jack looked back up at Hotch and nodded his head. Jack slowly held out his hand. Nia looked at Reid then she looked at Jack. She studied him for a minute. Nia took a leap of faith and reached her head out and gently touched Jack's hand with her nose. Jack resisted the urge to jerk back his hand and laugh loudly.

Seeing that Jack wasn't going to hurt her, she crawled out of Reid's lap and sat close to Jack. Jack slowly moved his hand and started petting Nia. She licked Jack's hand and he giggled. She did it again and before long, Nia had Jack laughing uncontrollably. Nia jumped down from the couch and trotted to the kitchen.

Jack looked up at his dad confused. He smiled.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Look she just needed a drink." Hotch said pointing over the couch to the kitchen where Nia was getting a drink from the bowel that Reid had placed down earlier. Jack smiled.

Nia returned just a minute later. Reid had placed the ball of socks on the corner of the couch. As she returned she snagged the sock ball and trotted off with them.

"Hey!" Reid said noticing Nia steal the socks.

Jack looked up at his dad. "Daddy… why is she playing with socks?" Hotch smiled.

"Well Jack, we think that socks were the only thing that she knew she could play with without getting in trouble." Hotch said to his son.

"Hey Jack do you think you could do me a favor?" Reid asked the little kid. Jack nodded his head up and down.

"Do you think you could try and get Nia to play with this?" Reid asked holding up the baseball from earlier.

Jack nodded his head. "I'll try." Jack said taking the ball.

Nia stood looking at Jack expectantly with the socks sitting in front of her. Remembering what his dad told him earlier, Jack slid slowly off the couch and made his way over to Nia. She picked up her ball of socks and wagged her tail a bit. Jack held out the ball.

"How about we play with this?" Jack suggested. Nia tossed her head and dropped the sock ball in front of Jack. Jack shook his head and held out the baseball again.

"Come on please. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to play with socks." Jack pleaded with Nia.

He really wanted to keep playing with her but he wasn't so certain about tossing a pair of socks. Nia looked at the ball curiously but rolled the socks toward Jack. Jack sighed. He plopped down on the floor and tossed the socks for a bit. He sat there thinking for a bit and then he perked up all of a sudden.

Hotch and Reid smiled at the sight of Jack and Nia playing. They turned their attention back to the news. A half hour later the news ended. They heard laughter and they glanced over. Jack was playing with Nia and they seemed to be having a good time.

Reid got up and walked to the kitchen to see if he had anything they could make for lunch. He found some bread that was still good. He had some peanut butter and some grape and strawberry jam that they could but on the bread. Reid set about making lunch. Hotch scared the crap out of him when he took the jam from him.

"You do the peanut butter and I will do the jam." He said to Reid.

Reid dipped his head in understanding and in no time they had enough sandwiches for all of them.

"Alright lunch time!" Hotch said bringing the sandwiches over to the table Reid had. Jack jumped up and raced over to the table. Nia was on his heels with the ball in her mouth. Hotch helped Jack up to the table while Reid got out two more plates.

Reid glanced down at Nia when he came back with the plates. She came right up between Jack's and Reid's chair and dropped her ball. He was surprised to see that she dropped the baseball.

"Buddy, how did you get her to play with the baseball?" Reid asked curiously.

"I remembered when daddy told me about how Auntie JJ trained Henry to use the potty. I thought that may be it would work with Nia too." Jack said with a small shrug before he took a big bite out of his sandwich.

Hotch shook his head and smiled. Jack surprised him. Reid got Nia some more water before he joined the two at the table. They talked about what they might want to watch later while they ate their lunch.

Jack looked down and saw Nia sitting over by Reid. He thought for a minute before he pulled off a piece of his second sandwich. He leaned down and held it out for her. Nia's ears perked up and she walked right over and gently took the piece from him.

Hotch and Reid watched curiously. They all laughed when Nia made a face and began trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Jack looked down at Nia and then up to his dad.

"What is she doing Daddy?" He asked.

"I don't think she liked that flavor of peanut butter and jelly." Hotch told his son. Jack considered this for a second.

Reid watch as Jack reached and grabbed a different flavored sandwich. Jack pulled off a small piece and held that one out for Nia. She looked at him quizzically before she gently took that piece. She slowly chewed it. This time she didn't make a face.

Jack smiled and fed Nia pieces as he finished his own sandwich. Jack continued to feed Nia after he finished his own.

"Last piece." Jack said holding the piece for Nia. She gently took it but made sure she licked his fingers in the process. Jack giggled. Hotch helped Jack down and smiled when he took off like a rocket. Nia was on his heels.

"Come on Nia! Let's see if Looney Tunes is on!" Jack said excitedly climbing on the couch. Nia jumped up and sat next to Jack as he searched the channels.

Reid stood up and began cleaning up. Hotch helped him and they had everything clean in no time.

"Nia is really responding Jack." Reid commented whipping up some of the water that spilled while they did dishes. Hotch nodded in response.

"Yes but we both know the minute she fall asleep she fall back again." Hotch said wanting to make sure Reid knew that things were not going to be fixed over night.

Reid nodded. "I know but if she responds this well then it is a step forward."

Hotch had to agree to that statement. Hotch glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for Jack to have a nap. He walked in to the living room and stopped in his tracks.

"Reid… come here." Hotch said quietly. Reid looked over at him curiously but walked over. When he saw what Hotch did he smiled.

Jack was asleep on the couch with Nia. She was curled around Jack in a protective manner and Jack had his arms wrapped around her too. As Hotch stepped closer to he could hear what sounded like a purring sound.

A floorboard creaked under Hotch and Nia cracked one of her eyes open. Her tail twitched when she saw it was Hotch but she didn't move other than that.

Reid placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Let him sleep there Hotch. It's fine."

Hotch thought about it a moment before he nodded and walked away. Nia seemed pleased with that and curled a little more around Jack.

Reid chuckled quietly as he led Hotch back into the kitchen. Reid pulled out a deck of cards. Hotch and Reid played a few rounds until they heard whining coming from the couch.

Reid got up and saw that it was Nia. He was about to rush over and move her before she woke Jack up but she quieted. Hotch raised his eyebrow to Reid. Reid just shrugged his shoulders returning to the table.

They played a few games before Hotch finally called it quits. He should know better from all the times he watched the team play against Reid but he couldn't help it. He liked to spend time with Reid. There was rustling from the couch and the two of them looked over.

Nia had moved so Jack was more laying down. She pushed his legs over so he was more comfortable. Once she was sure he was comfortable, she laid down and curled around him again.

"It almost looks like she is protecting him." Reid commented shuffling the cards.

Hotch nodded. "If she feels like she has to protect then she may get over her fears faster. I am not saying it is going to be easy but it may go a little smoother."

Reid nodded. Before they knew it, they had been playing for an hour and half and Jack was starting to stir.

Jack blinked his eyes open. Nia felt him stir and moved so she could lick him in the face. Jack giggled getting the attention of the two adults. Nia got up and stretched before she jumped down. Jack rubbed his eyes before getting down too. He followed her into the kitchen. Nia got a drink while Jack went over to his dad.

"Daddy I got to go." Hotch nodded in understanding and helped Jack to the bathroom. Nia walked over and set her head in Reid's lap.

"Hey you." He said rubbing behind her ears. Nia sighed and moved into his touch. The phone rang startling them both.

"Reid."

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Morgan what can I do for you?" Reid asked scratching under Nia's chin.

"Well there are quite a few things you could do for me but I'm not getting in to that right now." If Reid had been drinking something he would have chocked.

"Umm…" Reid didn't know how to answer that.

Morgan laughed. "The roads are getting really bad so I was wondering if I could stay with you and Nia. They just said over the radio that most of the roads are closed so I can't reach my place."

Reid sighed. "You can stay if you like but please be careful."

Morgan laughed. "Of course." With that Morgan hung up. Reid let out another sigh as he put the phone away.

"My apartment is not big enough for more people to be coming over but I think we can fit Morgan." He told Nia.

She considered him for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement. Reid laughed. He had a feeling that he was so going to regret having this many people staying at his place.


	8. From Two to Five

**So sorry about the long delay and how short it is. I didn't forget about this one I promise.**

* * *

Since Morgan, Hotch, and Jack were going to be staying over Reid needed to make some room for them. He had a small spare room that he usually saved for Henry and figured Jack could stay there. His problem now was finding a place for both Hotch and Morgan. He only had one couch and his bed.

Reid sighed as he searched through his hall closet looking for the blow up mattress he knew he had somewhere. Nia studied the closet before looking up at Reid curious.

"It should be here somewhere…" Reid mumbled rummaging through the boxes.

Nia looked from him to the closet and then back at him again.

There was a small commotion and Jack and Hotch returned from their bathroom tripe. Jack saw Nia and took off running. Seeing her new friend run toward the living room, Nia took off after him.

Hotch came up behind Reid.

"Reid… what are you doing?"

Reid hit his head on one of the shelves in surprise.

"Ow…"

He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I am looking for my blowup mattress. Morgan called and the rain is so bad he can't get home so he is staying here tonight too. I almost feel like I am running a hotel."

Reid remarked diving back into his closet.

Hotch shook his head chuckling.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hotch can you get that?"

Reid asked still buried deep in the closet.

Hotch walked to the living room and saw Jack and Nia chasing each other around the couch. At this rate, Jack would go to bed early. Hotch looked through the peep hole.

Morgan was standing there waiting patiently. Hotch unlocked the door and opened it.

"Oh hey Hotch. What you doing here?"

Morgan asked surprised.

"I was here earlier helping Reid get Nia settled when the weather decided to let loose."

Hotch said stepping back so Morgan could come in. Morgan nodded in understanding. He dropped his bag near the couch and watched amused at Nia and Jack's game.

"Uncle Derek!"

Jack said happily racing to him. Morgan dropped to a knee so he could hug the small bundle of joy.

"Hey Jack."

Nia walked up to them a little. Morgan let go of Jack and held out a hand to Nia. She sniffed him warily.

"Do you know Nia Uncle Derek?"

Jack asked when Nia let Morgan touch her nose before trotting off.

"Yes I do buddy."

Morgan said walking over to the couch and falling into it. Jack came scampering after him and crawled up with him. Hotch sat on the other end.

"Can we watch a movie Uncle Pencer?!"

Jack asked excited when he caught a glimpse of him coming up from the hallway. Reid smiled.

"Sure just pick what one you want or you can see if Uncle Morgan or your dad could find one on the TV right now."

Reid said depositing a few blankets before heading back to the hallway closet.

Jack picked out 'Flushed Away' and Morgan got the movie going. Jack moved into his dad's lap and settled in. Nia came back from who knows where and jumped up so she was between the two men on the couch.

Morgan and Hotch looked at each other in surprise. Nia was progressing faster than they thought. Jack held out his hand to her and she licked it. Jack giggled before turning his attention to the movie. Hotch watched Nia carefully and saw that Nia appeared to be watching the movie with Jack but he couldn't be sure.

Reid didn't appear till the last 15 minutes of the movie. He watched from the table and got up only when the credits started to roll.

"Hey will one of you two help me with Nia's night time bandages?"

Reid asked gathering the supplies and heading to his room.

"I got it,"

Morgan said before Hotch could finish processing what Reid had said.

"Come on Nia."

Morgan said patting his thigh. Nia sighed before jumping down and following Morgan. Hotch helped Jack pick another movie while they helped Nia.

Morgan found Reid in his room with the supplies spread across his bed. Nia jumped on the bed and went straight to Reid. She got in his lap and licked his face.

"Nia… Nia… stop…"

Reid said laughing. Morgan smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. Nia finally let up.

"Okay you, let's get this over with."

Morgan said reaching for her. Nia stopped what she was doing and let Morgan pick her up and set her on the bed.

"Wait Morgan."

Reid said grabbing Morgan's wrist as he reached to have Nia lay on her side. Morgan gave Reid a questioning look but let him pull Morgan's hand away.

"Nia can you lay on your side for us?" Reid asked.

Nia nodded her head up and down and laid on her uninjured side. Morgan was careful as he removed the current bandage as Reid prepared the new one. Once he got the bandage off, he looked at the wound. It looked really good for only a few days old. Now that he could really look at it, it was looking more like a few weeks old.

"Reid look at this."

Morgan said. Reid looked up from putting some antibiotics on the new bandage. Reid looked at the wound and saw what Morgan was talking about.

"Interesting…"

Reid said studying the wound. Nia lifted her head up and looked at both of them curiously. Reid quickly finished the new bandage and handed it to Morgan to put on. Morgan put it on and gave Nia a gently pat when he was done. She jumped up and looked at Morgan for a second before she bumped her head against his hip in thanks. Morgan gave her another and pat as she jumped down and went back to the living room.

They watched two more movies before they had dinner. Jack was able to stay awake for one more movie before he crashed. Hotch put him to bed and returned to the living room quietly.

Morgan was sitting on one end of the couch and Hotch sat on the other. Reid collapsed in between them with Nia jumping in his lap.

They didn't last long themselves. Morgan was out like a light quiet quickly. Hotch hadn't realized he had fallen asleep himself until he was woke up by Nia liking his cheek. He rubbed his face and realized Reid was also asleep but was leaning on him.

Hotch carefully maneuvered himself so he could stand up without waking up Reid or Morgan. Reid was really out of it and it wouldn't be fair to leave him on the couch. Hotch carefully picked Reid up and carried him to his bed. Nia was on his heels.

When they were halfway, Nia ran ahead of him. Hotch shook his head but kept his pace. When he got in the room he saw that Nia had managed to pull the covers down. Hotch thanked her and tucked Reid in.

He was pulling away when something bumped into the back of his knees, causing him to fall on the bed. Hotch's quick reflexes allowed him to move so he wouldn't fall on Spencer. He stayed still for a minute trying to process what happened.

He didn't think about it long when Reid scooted closer and snuggled up to Hotch. He froze. What did he do now?

Nia jumped up and snuggled herself in the tiny space that Reid left at both their hips. Nia sighed and was asleep quickly. Hotch debated on what he should do but before he came to a decision, he fell asleep.


	9. Twists and Turns

**So I finally figured out where I want this story to go. There is going to be a cross over in a sorts with my own AU of the CSI Miami but I currently don't know how much of a crossover. I hope you still like it and you don't really need to know anything about the crossover characters. I changed them a little anyway. Anyway I hope you like this late chapter!**

* * *

Hotch slowly blinked his eyes open. There was a slight weight in his arm and chest. When he looked to see what it was, he blinked in surprise. Reid was asleep snuggled up to him. Hotch glanced over at Reid's clock. It was only four in the morning. Why was he awake at this hour? That was when it clicked.

Nia was not on the bed and when he carefully lifted his head up, Hotch noticed she wasn't in the room either. Hotch tried to get up but Reid made a protesting sound and snuggled closer.

"Reid… Reid, Nia isn't here." Hotch said gently shaking Reid awake. Reid sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Reid asked sleepily as he opened his eyes.

"Nia isn't here." Hotch repeated getting out of the bed. Reid's eyes widen when he realized that he had just been sleeping with Hotch but the look on Hotch's face and him repeating that Nia wasn't here brought his attention to the situation. Reid threw off the covers and got out of bed also.

"Let's check the living room, kitchen, and the kid's room." Reid said walking around the bed. Hotch nodded. They just past the bathroom when they heard a muffled yell come from the living room. They rushed to see but both were blindsided.

Something slammed into Reid stomach as something hit Hotch on the back of the head. Reid fell to his knees trying to catch his breath as Hotch fell to the floor with the world spinning. One of their assailants grabbed Reid by his hair and wrenched his head up.

"Where is the dragon?" The man demanded. Reid didn't answer him instead he looked around the room. There were two men standing over Hotch and when he looked to the other side, he saw there were two men holding Morgan down on the couch. The man holding Reid shook him hard.

"Answer me!" Reid kept his mouth shut.

Hotch was slowly coming to but he still was dizzy. Why where these men looking for Nia? More importantly, was Jack safe and where was Nia? Morgan struggled to get free as all of them were jerked to their feet then lined up in the living room, forced to their knees with hands above their heads. Hotch and Morgan were placed next together with Reid in front of them.

"Tell us where the dragon is or we will hurt him." The men said to Hotch and Morgan as the man who hit Hotch pulled out a knife and pressed it to Reid's throat. Morgan glanced at Hotch. The men seemed to take that as meaning Hotch knew where Nia was. The man who appeared to be in charge walked up to Hotch.

"You are her master now bring her in here or we will slit your partner's throat." The man said kneeling in front of Hotch. Hotch showed his stoic face but he was so confused. Nia's master? Hotch didn't get to decide on any course of action when thuds rang out.

Three men dropped to the floor. The remaining two jumped and looked around in surprise and fear. The man holding the knife to Reid's throat forced Reid to his feet while the other looked around furiously. They began backing to the door but didn't get very far. There was a flash of gold and the man holding Reid cried out and let Reid go as he reached for his bleeding arm. Reid lunged away from the men as soon as he was released. Hotch caught him and moved him behind him to protect him.

It was Nia. She lashed out at the man again and knocked the feet out from under the man causing him to fall to the floor. Nia gave him a threatening growl before turning to the remaining man. There was a sound of a silencer going off and the man that was uninjured dropped to the floor as well.

They glanced behind them and saw a young woman and a young man step out of the shadows of the apartment. Nia rushed over to stand by Hotch and Reid protectively. She stayed ridged as they walked past but didn't lash at them. The man walked right over and cuffed the man Nia wounded. The woman watched and made sure everything was under control before she turned to the three of them.

"Are you all okay?" She asked.

Nia wrapped herself around Reid's legs and made a quiet whine. Hotch glanced behind him and saw that Reid was holding a hand to his neck where the knife had been pressed. Hotch turned to Morgan and gave him a pleading look. Morgan dipped his head and went down the hallway while Hotch gently moved Reid's hand away.

The blade had split a few layers of skin and was bleeding. Hotch gently put pressure on it. Reid flinched but turned his attention to the girl who was still watching them. Morgan came back and gave Hotch a reassuring nod. Hotch let out a breath in relief. Jack was fine.

Hotch turned to the girl and looked between her and the other man. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that he was waiting for an explanation.

"Oh where are my manners. Emily Caine and that over there is Ryan Wolfe." The girl explained holding out her hand. Hotch stayed still as he wait for her to explain a little more. The girl looked around the room at the bodies that littered the floor. She grimaced.

"Sorry for the mess. We will get it cleaned up." Miss Caine said. She saw they still were not totally believing her.

"We are not here to hurt you or anything. We are a special division of the MOU. We specialize in cases that the general MOU can't handle. We really don't have a name but some at the MOU call us the Viper." Emily explained. The man walked over to her looking at his phone.

"Nate and Eric will be here soon." He said looking up. Emily dipped her head.

"Good. Is there room in the hummer for them. I want to bring them to the base to fill them in." Wolfe nodded.

"Yeah as soon as the others get here I will get the hummer ready and we can go." Mr. Wolfe replied.

Nia decided they all deserved an explanation and made a kind of barking sound. Caine and Wolfe turned their attention to Nia. She moved so she stood between the agents and her new family.

"What the hell just happened?" Morgan asked finally catching up. Caine turned to him.

"There are people out there that know about dragons and know how to find them to use them. These men here…" Caine gestured to the men in the room. "They wanted your dragon for many reasons and none of them good."

Hotch shook his head. "Why did they think I was her master and how did they know she was here?"

Caine shook her head. "We are going to investigate that."

Before she could continue there was a knock at the door. Wolfe checked who was behind the door before he opened the door. Another man and woman stepped in. The man whistled. "Wow you really got a crew here." He said looking at the men laying around the room.

"Yes and we got one here for questioning." Wolfe said pointing to where the wounded man was passed out. The woman shook her head and the two began working. Hotch, Reid, and Morgan watched confused. Caine turned back to them.

"Would you all mind if you came with us so we can explain things?" She asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I have family to take care of."

Caine smiled. "Your son is safe."

Hotch glared at Caine. She held up her hands.

"Where do you think your dragon was?"

Hotch's face turned from angry to surprise. Caine chuckled. There was a soft knock at the door and when Hotch turned to glance at who it was he stared. Standing in the doorway was Roxie. "Hey." She said smiling a little.

"What?" Hotch said confused. Roxie sighed a little.

"Sorry I kept this from you but I am part of the MOU. I am here to watch Jack while you get debriefed." Roxie explained. She gave him a smile.

"I am the same person you have always known. Go give Jack a hug." Hotch stared a second longer before he walked to do just that.

Nia looked torn between staying and protecting Reid and Morgan to going with Hotch. She looked up at Reid and with his encouraging smile she took off after Hotch.

Morgan came up and stood next to Reid taking on Nia's protective roll. Caine smiled and let them be for a bit as she helped the others cover the bodies.

XXX

Hotch found Jack still asleep in the bed. He felt Nia brush against him as she went past him and jumped on the bed. She gently licked Jack's face until he woke up. Jack woke up laughing.

"Hey Nia. Dad." Jack said sitting up.

"Hey buddy, something came up and you need to go with Roxie again." Jack nodded his head tiredly.

"Okay." Jack said rubbing his eyes. Hotch smiled as he watched his tired son get his few things together and get dressed. Jack was almost back asleep when he finally finished. Hotch picked Jack and his bag up and carried him into the living room. Nia jumped on Hotch so she was on the other side slightly blocking Jack's view. Jack gave Nia a small smile before closing his eyes. He was asleep before Hotch even made it back to the living room.

Roxie was waiting patiently at the door. She carefully took him. "You are surprisingly willing to let him stay with me." She commented quietly so she didn't wake jack up.

Hotch sighed. "You have proven you are trustworthy and I really don't have much of an option."

Roxie gave a sorry look before she turned and left. Nia made a tiny whining sound on Hotch's shoulder. He turned back and walked over to Reid and Morgan. As soon as they were close enough, Nia whined again.

Reid heard her and held out his arms for her. Nia jumped in them and nuzzled his chest.

"I'm fine." Reid told her but also looking at Hotch. Caine came back over.

"Alright are you all ready to go?" She asked.

Morgan shook his head.

"If it's alright I would like to stay here."

Caine nodded.

"That will be just fine." Morgan nodded and walked out to presumably call Garcia. Caine turned to Hotch and Reid. "What about you two?"

Reid looked at Hotch.

"I would like to come with you." Hotch nodded his head in agreement. Caine smiled.

Wolfe walked over.

"The hummer is ready." Caine nodded and led them out.

A grey hummer sat outside. Caine opened the back door for Reid and Hotch. After a slight hesitation Reid got in with Hotch right behind him. Caine walked around and got in the passenger while Wolfe got in the driver.

"Earlier you asked me why the men earlier said you were the dragon's master…" Caine started as the hummer pulled out.

"Dragons have certain people that they connect with and obey like they are the dragon's master. That is why the person that dragon obeys or is connected with is called its master." She explained.

"Is it possible for them to have more than one?" Reid asked. Caine shook her head.

"No. They only have one master but they can become heavily attached to others." Caine said turning so she could look at them.

"By the way, which of you two is her master?" she asked. Hotch and Reid looked at Nia.

"We have no idea."

Caine smiled. "Don't worry it is quiet easy to find out. What is her name?"

"Nia." Reid answered quickly. Hearing her name, Nia lifted her head and looked up at Reid. She had snuggled her head into him and hadn't moved till then. Caine smiled.

"Hello Nia." Caine said holding out her hand. Nia sniffed her hand before returning her head to Reid.

Caine thought for a minute before she unbuckled and moved so she could place her hand on Hotch's thigh. Nia growled and Caine took her hand off. Nia quieted but watched Caine now. Caine then placed her hand on Reid's thigh. Nia growled again but this time she moved. Caine immediately pulled her hand back and buckled up again. She gave Wolfe a smile before turning back to Hotch and Reid.

"You are Nia's master but she has a strong attachment to you also." Caine said pointing to Reid first then Hotch. Nia huffed and moved so she could lay between Reid and Hotch. Caine smiled.

XXX

"She was in with your son when we arrived." Caine said after a little bit of silence. Hotch looked up sharply.

"What?"

Wolfe looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Nia must have woken up before those men go there. She was in the room protecting your son. We came in through that way when we realized that those men were in there. She just about attacked us when we walked down the hallway. Emily was able to convince her we were not a threat. Then a split second later she was gone down the hallway to where you all were." Wolfe explained.

Hotch looked down at Nia thankful. They drove for a while longer before they pulled up to a big building. Caine and Wolfe got out signaling that they should follow. Hotch got out one side and the Reid went out the other. Once Reid was out he turned and picked Nia up. He cradled her in his arms and Hotch was by his side as they walked in the building. Wolfe held open the door for them as they followed Caine.

Inside was a bustling workplace. There were people doing all sorts of things and it was a little loud. Caine walked right past the busiest part of the building. Reid stepped a little closer to Hotch when they reached a crowded part of the hallway. Nia growled quietly as she felt Reid's unconfertableness.

Caine lead them to an office that was in a quiet area of the building. Caine knocked before entering the office. They walked in and found three men in the room. One was sitting at a desk with the other two standing on either side of him. The one sitting down had light red hair and blue eyes. The man on the redheads left was tall and bald while the other was young with black hair and also had blue eyes. They looked up at their entry. The redhead sat back and smiled.

"I have some visitors." Caine said. The redhead dipped his head.

"Frank, Cardoza, we will finish this conversation later." The redhead said dismissing the other two men.

The bald man nodded and left the young man on the other had left slower and stared at Reid.

"Cardoza…" The redhead said again. The young man shook his head and left but not without giving Reid another glance. Nia had sunk in Reid's arms so the man could not see her at the angle he was at.

"Welcome. I am Horatio Caine leader of this facility." The redhead said standing up to shake their hands. Hotch shook Horatio's hand. When Reid went to shake Horatio's hand he jostled Nia who lifted her head which startled Horatio just a bit.

At seeing Nia he turned his gaze to Emily. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I take it this is why you brought them." Horatio said gesturing to Nia. Emily grinned. Reid looked between the two for a bit.

"Are you two related?" Reid asked. Hotch looked at Reid. He had wondered the same thing. Emily laughed and Horatio chuckled.

"Yes we are. My daughter has a habit of leaving information out and bringing her work home with her." Horatio said with a laugh.

Emily rolled her eyes and then brightened when she saw something dark fly down the hallway. A second later there was a black dragon jumping in Emily's arms.

"Hey there buddy. I missed you." Emily said happily. Horatio gestured to Emily.

"See what I mean." He said laughing.

Emily stuck her tongue out at him but continued to smile. Nia perked her ears at the other dragon but stayed in Reid's arms. The black dragon gave Emily's cheek a lick before turning their attention to the new comers.

"Leo, this is Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid and Nia." Emily said as the black dragon climbed onto her shoulder. Leo sniffed in their direction but just settled on her shoulder. Horatio sat back in his chair and leaned back.

"I take it you two came to get some answers." He said knowingly.

Reid nodded still looking at Leo. His curiosity was getting the better of him, Hotch could tell. Emily seemed to read into him too.

"Leo is my Dragon like Nia is yours." She explained.

Leo lifted his head up at that comment like he was showing off a little. Nia snorted in his direction. Hotch held back his laugh. Leo was acting like Morgan did sometimes and Nia apparently disapproved.

"Are they usually the opposite sex as their 'Master' or is it random?" Reid asked stepping closer to look at Leo.

Horatio shook his head. "No actually. Most of the time they are the same sex. As far as we know there are only two cases where they are different sexes. My daughters and yours."

Hotch suddenly got worried. If what Nia and Reid had was rare, then these people might want to keep them and study them. That made Hotch really uncomfortable. Horatio gave Hotch a small smile.

"Don't worry we won't do anything to them. Everything is up to them but we would like to run some tests on the both of them if they consent." Horatio explained. Hotch nodded but still wasn't convinced.

Emily led Reid over to a table where she had Leo get down and stand on so Reid could look at him. Nia moved in Reid's arms uncomfortable being that close to the other dragon. Hotch walked over and gently took Nia from Reid. Reid gave Hotch a thankful look before looking Leo over again.

Leo looked a lot like Nia but there were differences. First he had wings and was more muscular than Nia. Also, Leo had more 'horn-like' protrusions around his head.

Hotch stepped back with Nia now in his arms. She watched Reid carefully but settled to Hotch's touch. Horatio watched the exchange curiously.

"Does she do that with the rest of your team?" Horatio asked.

Hotch looked at him in surprise. "How…"

"How do I know you have a team? Mr. Hotchner, I was the man who assigned Roxie to your family. It is my job to keep tabs on people that have the potential to be paired with dragons. You and your son have shown signs that are common in people that do become paired with dragons." Hotch shook his head.

"Is that why his son could Nia as a dragon while my neighbor saw her as a dog?" Reid asked still at the table.

Leo was standing still for him but he was watching Nia.

"Yes. We have found through testing that there are certain DNA markers that allow certain people to really see dragons." Emily explained running a proud hand along Leo's back. He made a purr like sound, the one Hotch had heard Nia do when she was napping with Jack.

Hotch sat in one of the chairs in the office and let Nia sit in his lap. "Umm… can you give me directions to your restroom?" Reid asked.

Horatio smiled. "Down the hall to your left."

Reid thanked him and left. Nia went to follow him but Reid stopped her.

"Stay with Hotch." He said as he went out the door.

Nia sighed but did as she was told. Leo jumped down from the table as he and Emily came back over. He walked over to Nia and Hotch but stopped when she growled at him. Emily smiled a little but patted her knee and Leo complied going over to her.

"How about we discuss arrangements for you three to stay for a little while?" Horatio suggested.

XXX

Reid slipped down the hallway to the restroom without bumping into anyone. He sighed in relief when he made it. He did his business and was leaving when he noticed the hallway back to the office was mostly deserted. Odd he thought but kept walking.

He hadn't gone far when he was shoved into the wall. A forearm was placed across his throat holing him against the wall. Reid looking at his attacker and saw that it was the man from earlier that Horatio had called Cardoza.

"Please…" Reid managed to gasp. Cardoza chuckled.

"You are smoking and I plan on taking advantage of that." The man said opening a button on Reid's shirt and forcing his hand through the hole to touch Reid.

Reid panicked and tried to cry out but the pressure against his throat increased silencing him.

The hand ran up his chest and then back down his side where it stopped as his waist and squeezed hard. The hand left him to his relief but came back to him with a gun. Cardoza pressed the gun to Reid's side.

"Make a noise and I will pull the trigger. Got it?"

Reid nodded. Cardoza forced Reid down the opposite way in the hallway to an exit door. He forced Reid through and led him to a van that was parked out back. He opened the door and shoved Reid in. Reid was barely able to catch himself as he fell. Cardoza got in after him and closed the door. He tossed the gun up front. He pulled out his hand cuffs and roughly cuffed Reid to a pole near the front of the van.

Reid struggled but all he succeed in doing was getting hit. Cardoza grinned and unbuttoned Reid's shirt. Reid struggled again and yelled. Cardoza hit him hard against his head and pulled out a cloth that he shoved in Reid's mouth. Cardoza finished removing Reid's shirt and moved to his pants.

Reid's only hope now was that Hotch noticed him missing and found him before it was too late.


	10. More questions than answers

**The rollercoaster ride begins!**

* * *

Hotch had only been discussion arrangements for him and Reid with Horatio when he felt Nia tense. He glanced down at her and watched her for a second. Nia had her head cocked like she was listening for a something. Before Hotch could even come up with a reason of why, Nia bolted from his lap and flew out the door. Emily's black dragon Leo took off after her.

"Nia!" Hotch exclaimed getting up and going after her. Emily and Horatio looked at each other before following. Nia ran down the hallway before putting on the brakes near an exit door. She glared at it before slamming into the door's push handle. Leo slide past the door but managed to catch his footing and go after her.

Hotch ran to the door with Horatio and Emily on his heels. Horatio said something under his breath near his chest but Hotch didn't catch it. The door led to a parking lot. It took Hotch a second for him to find Nia again. She was racing to a van at the edge of the lot.

Leo was slowing as they neared the van but Nia didn't pause as she reached the van and jumped at the back doors. She ripped the handle open and forced the door open. Hotch watched as Nia slipped in the back of the van. There was a scream.

Hotch ran faster and when he got around to the back of the van he froze. The man from earlier had Reid laid out in the back of the van with his hands cuffed above his head. Reid's shirt was in the corner and he had a gag in his mouth. There was blood on his face and Hotch could see some in Reid's hair. Nia was standing over him protectively growling at the man she had pinned in the corner of the van.

The man had a split eyebrow and a deep gash along his arm and what looked like claw marks along one side of his shirt. The man was cursing Nia but stayed where he was. Nia made herself look bigger and snapped at the man. Leo came around with Emily and Horatio. Emily gasped.

"Jesse? What the hell?" Emily exclaimed looking stunned. Horatio just frowned at the scene. Jesse just gave them a glare and lunged toward Reid. Hotch moved to stop him but Nia was faster. She lashed out and knocked his arm away and something went clattering to the other side of the van. Nia then proceeded to jump at Jesse and pushed him out of the van to Hotch's feet. Leo joined in the action and jumped on Jesse helping pin him down.

There was loud bark sound and a large deep dark blue dragon appeared. It came over and efficiently subdued Jesse. Nia gave Jesse a threatening growl before jumping back in the van and began pulling on the cuffs. Hotch jumped in the van and pulled out his cuff keys and got the cuffs off Reid. Reid threw himself in Hotch's arms. Hotch drew Reid to his chest and could feel Reid shaking in his hold.

Nia whined and nuzzled Reid. Reid reached out for her with a shaky hand. Nia immediately put her head to his hand and moved closer so his hand stayed on her. Reid's hand moved to her shoulder as he continued to shake. Hotch murmured reassuring words to Reid and gently rocked him.

Emily cuffed Jesse and drug him to his feet. The bald man from earlier that Hotch deduced was Frank came rushing out.

"What the hell?" Frank said when he arrived.

"Take him to lock up Frank." Horatio said without emotion. Frank took one look at the scene in the back of the van added Horatio's expression and took Jesse away without question.

Emily gave Hotch and Reid a pained expression. Leo stood close to her as he watched them in the van. The large blue dragon moved and stood tall next to Horatio.

"Nia, his shirt." Hotch whispered to her so he didn't startle Reid. Nia slowly moved and retrieved the shirt. She gave it to Hotch before returning to Reid's side. Hotch carefully maneuvered Reid as he put Reid's shirt back on. By the time he had the shirt on and buttoned, Reid had stopped shaking. Hotch helped Reid out of the van and stand.

When they were out, Reid stuck close to Hotch. Nia was on edge and was tense the whole walk back to the building. Horatio and Emily had moved back to the door they had come out of and were standing there with their dragons. Horatio turned to Hotch when they approached.

"You can stay at either my place or my daughters. Our places are set up for dragons and we both have guest rooms you can use. If you would really like we can get you a room in one of our agencies hotel partners that are equipped to handle having a dragon at their residence." Horatio informed Hotch.

Hotch dipped his head in thanks.

"I think anywhere other than here right now will do." Hotch said as Reid stepped closer to Hotch. He was still slightly unresponsive but could function. Emily gave them a small smile.

"You can come to my place then. It is a little farther out of town and is peaceful." Emily said grabbing the door handle. "Let me just grab a few files and then we can go. Leo can show you to my vehicle." Emily gestured to the parking lot on the other side of the van before turning and going back in the building. Horatio gave Reid a once over before turning also and walking in.

The blue dragon followed leaving Leo to direct them. He led them over to a another hummer that was parked in the lot. Leo used his nose to open the back seat door.

"Thank you." Hotch said before getting Reid in the hummer. Nia helped him immensely and they had him secure when Emily came walking up. She was talking on her cell but gave them a smile as she got in the driver seat. Hotch slipped in next to Reid and closed the door when Nia jumped in with them. She sat on Reid's other side. Leo jumped in the front passenger and they were off.

Reid was beginning to fade as his adrenaline wore off. Hotch let him lean against him for the drive. Hotch lost track of time and before he knew it, they were pulling up to a decent sized house near a section of trees and water on the other side. Emily got out with Leo right behind her. They went to open up the house as Hotch got out of the hummer. He turned back and got Reid out as well. Nia watched the whole preceding warily.

She whined when Reid hissed a little in pain as he got out. Hotch noticed Leo spin around at Nia's whine but Emily must have called for him as he turned back again. Hotch gave Reid a look as he closed the hummer door. Reid flinched.

"My wrists burn still is all." Reid said looking away. Hotch knew Reid wasn't telling him everything but left him alone for now. Nia nudged one of Reid's hands that had fallen to his side. He gave her a small smile, petting her. Nia gave a quiet purr. Hotch placed a hand on Reid's lower back and led him to the front door. Emily had left it open for them. Hotch closed the door behind them.

The house was spacious and felt very homely. Emily came walking to them when she heard the door close.

"The spare room is this way." She said leading them down the hallway. She stopped at the only room on the right side of that hallway. Emily opened the door and watched as they walked in. There was a large queen size bed with a dresser and closet and a door that Hotch figured led to a bathroom.

"You can make yourselves comfortable. Just give me a holler and I will be here." Emily said giving them a smile before leaving them alone.

Hotch found both their go-bags on the dresser. He pulled cloths from Reid's that he remembered Reid wearing the night before to bed in. Turning he found Reid rubbing his eyes with one hand and petting Nia with the other. Hotch chuckled as he approached.

"Here Reid, go change." Hotch said placing the cloths in Reid's arms. Reid looked at the cloths for a second like he didn't recognize the cloths. Nia gently pushed Reid and he snapped out of his daze and went to the bathroom to change.

Once Hotch was sure that Reid was going to be fine he turned and went through his bag to see what had been packed. He had two suits and a couple of his more casual clothes in there also. His toiletries had been packed to his relief.

The bathroom door opened to Reid returning. Reid tossed the clothes he had been wearing in the trash. Hotch raised an eyebrow not understanding until Nia walked over to give the clothes a sniff. She growled at the clothes. That was when Hotch remembered exactly what had just about happened to Reid and why he would throw those cloths away.

Reid yawned catching Hotch's attention again. Hotch stood up and helped Reid to the bed. Reid let Hotch tuck him in but didn't let him go when Hotch went to leave.

"Please stay…" Reid said tiredly but Hotch could detect the fear hidden in his voice. Hotch dipped his head and sat with Reid. Nia jumped up on the bed and laid next to Reid on the other side. Before long, Reid fell asleep. It was still time in the day and Hotch needed some answers. He carefully extracted himself from Reid's grip without waking him.

Nia gave Hotch a look. She gave Reid a loving rub on his arm with her head before following Hotch out of the room and back down the hall where he had seen a living room. Emily was on the phone quietly arguing with someone.

"No. He is to stay there until I say so. I don't care." Emily sighed in frustration and rubbed the side of her face.

"Tyler, I don't give a crap. Either grow a pair or get some who has a pair to take your place." Emily snapped. She snapped her phone shut and threw it at the other couch.

"Everything alright?" Hotch asked. Emily looked over at him. She smiled just a tiny bit as Hotch sat down on one of the couches.

"If having people who are incompetent working on something you feel should be handled with care is alright then yes. Is there something I can do or get for you?" Emily asked sitting up. Hotch shook his head.

"What the hell was your coworker…"

Emily interrupted him.

"Jesse Cardoza used to be my friend and coworker but not anymore." Emily said with venom in her voice.

Hotch looked at Emily in slight surprise. Emily shook her head. Hotch could see the tension building inside Emily and decided that it may not be the best idea to push the fact.

"I want answers just as much as you do." Emily said after she took a deep breath. Hotch dipped his head.

Nia had sat at Hotch's feet during the time and now decided to jump in Hotch's lap. She settled but didn't relax fully. Hotch still couldn't believe how comfortable she was with him now. It had only been a few days. She had been absolutely terrified of him the first few and now she was in his lap by her own choice. Emily smiled at Hotch's reaction to Nia.

"She hasn't been with you very long." Emily commented watching the two. Hotch shook his head.

"Actually she has only been with us for a few days." Hotch told Emily. While he was still not okay with what happened earlier, Hotch knew from her reactions that Emily never knew Cardoza would do such a thing.

Leo came in the living room and rubbed against Emily. Emily smiled bending down to pet him. Leo turned his head a bit like he smelt something. He paused a minute before turning his attention to Nia. Nia looked back at him unblinking. Leo moved from Emily's side and approached Nia slowly. Nia continued to just stare at Leo.

He reached the couch and finally looked away from Nia to look at Hotch. Hotch tilted his head to Leo but didn't do or say anything else. Leo took it as an okay gesture and looked back at Nia. She watched him curiously. After a little bit Leo stepped back but continued to look at Nia.

Hotch concentrated and could hear quiet sounds coming from Leo. They almost sounded like what an elk or large mammal would make.

Nia got down from Hotch's lap and walked around Leo inspecting him. The way she did reminded Hotch of Reid. Leo stood still but followed Nia with his eyes. Hotch looked over at Emily for an explanation. Emily was smiling as she watched the two.

"I have never seen Leo this captivated." Emily remarked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked looking back at the two dragons. Nia was still looking Leo over and Leo was doing his best to stay still but he kept turning his head to keep looking at Nia.

Emily chuckled at Hotch's question.

"He's fallen for Nia. At least she is considering him." Emily mused.

Nia finished her study of Leo and stood in front of him. Leo reached his nose out to touch Nia the same time she moved away from him and back to Hotch. Hotch could see Leo deflate a little.

Emily chuckled and waved Leo over. He came over looking sullen.

"You didn't expect her to just accept you immediately did you?" Emily teased rubbing Leo's head. Leo sighed but did seem to perk up again.

Nia paused as she was settling in Hotch's lap. She tilted her head listening to something. She gave Hotch a glance before jumping off his lap and running back to the room where Reid was. Emily chuckled quietly.

"They have a strong bond. Nia and Mr. Reid." Emily said running her hand along Leo's back. Hotch nodded in agreement.

Hotch stood up to follow Nia when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the ID but he did recognize that it was a government agency number.

"Hotchner."

There was laughter on the other line.

"You must be the big man. The one with dark hair that thinks he is so tuff with his little yellow thing you call dragon and his poor little slut he can't keep under control. You know, you really should keep better track of that tall, lithe body that would look so beautiful withering underneath me. Whew, I am getting hard just thinking about it." The man on the other line said.

Hotch ground his teeth. Leo and Emily picked up on his agitation. Emily frowned and stood up coming over to Hotch. Hotch put the phone on speaker with his jaw clenched.

"May be next time we both can get in on that body. May be at the same time!" The man continued.

Emily swore under her breath and walked away. Grabbing her phone, she flipped it open and sped dialed someone.

"By the way do you think you could put him on the phone? His voice just has something to it. It takes on this tone when he is pleading." The man said giddily.

Hotch abruptly hung up the phone even though he knew he shouldn't. At the same time Emily exploded from the other side of the room.

"What do you mean you let him make a phone call?! Get him off and back in his cell! He is not to leave that cell for any reason!" Hotch quickly figured out who had just been talking to him on his phone.

Cardoza.

Emily snapped her phone shut and threw her hands in the air with frustration. The front door opened and both of them spun around. Mr. Wolfe held up his hands, closing the door with his foot.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worried. Emily shook her head.

"Tyler let Cardoza make a phone call. I bet you can guess who he called." Emily said gesturing to Hotch who was quietly still fuming in the hallway.

Wolfe flinched.

"I should have stayed."

Emily opened her mouth to talk to him but Hotch beat her to it.

"You shouldn't have to. Plus he was calling to mess with me and Reid. That's all." Hotch said. Wolfe shook his head.

"I still can't believe he would do that." Wolfe said shaking his head. Emily sighed.

"Me either." Emily replied.

"I am going to turn in for the night." Hotch said before turning on his heel and leaving.

Wolfe came over and wrapped Emily up in his arms. She leaned back against him.

"I am starting to regret bringing them here Ryan. If I hadn't, then nothing would have happened to Mr. Reid." Emily said. Ryan could hear the despair in her voice. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You couldn't have predicted that now quite beating yourself up about it." Ryan reassured her.

XXX

Hotch was still fuming when he entered the spare bedroom. He stopped mid stride when he saw Reid. Reid was sprawled out with one hand on Nia and the other above his head. Nia picked her head up when Hotch came in. She made the same sound Leo had earlier but her's was louder so Hotch could really hear it, like she was calling him over.

Hotch smiled walking over. He rubbed under her chin. Nia closed her eyes in pleasure. He still couldn't believe she trusted him this much now but then again may be he could with all that they both had been through the past few days. Hotch left after a bit to change into something to sleep in.

When he returned, Reid had moved and now there was a space for Hotch to sleep in on the bed. Nia was stretching like a lazy cat, waiting for Hotch. He rolled his eyes at her but slid in the bed.

Reid must have felt the bed dip because as soon as Hotch settled, Reid rolled over and snuggled up to Hotch, throwing an arm around Hotch's middle. Hotch looked down at Reid in surprise but he didn't push Reid away.

As wrong as he should feel about sleeping in the same bed as his subordinate, Hotch couldn't deny that Reid cuddling with him felt absolutely right. Nia settled at the foot of the bed as Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid and pulled him closer.

Reid shifted, putting his head in the crook of Hotch's neck sighing contently. Hotch smiled holding Reid close as he fell asleep.


	11. Blackend

**Sorry this one is kind of short. I was going to continue but I liked how this leaves off too much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid blinked his eyes open. His wrists were burning and he didn't remember why. The first thing Reid's eyes focused on was the grey shirt in front of him. Reid stared at it and watched as it moved up and down. Then it clicked.

Reid looked up and saw he was asleep with Hotch again. Hotch had an arm around Reid and was sleeping peacefully. Reid noticed he had an arm thrown over Hotch's chest and they were lying cuddled together.

There was movement on the bed. Reid froze for a second before Nia's face came into view. Reid grinned at her. Nia sleepily laid her head across Hotch's chest to look at Reid.

"I see you are not afraid of Hotch anymore." Reid whispered to Nia. She just sighed in response.

Reid snuggled closer to Hotch. To Reid's surprise, Hotch pulled him closer with the arm that was around him. Reid grinned happily as he let himself fall back asleep.

XXX

Hotch slowly opened his eyes. Light filtered through the partially closed blinds illuminating the room. Hotch glanced down and saw Reid still asleep with his head on Hotch's shoulder and an arm still over him. He also saw Nia asleep on him as well.

Hotch smiled. He looked around for a clock and finally found one on the nightstand. It was nine in the morning.

"Reid… Reid come on we need to get up." Hotch said gently shaking Reid. Nia picked her head up just a tiny bit and snorted at Hotch. Hotch looked back down at her.

"Don't care, we still have to get up." Hotch remarked playfully to Nia. Reid chuckled.

"You tell him Nia." Reid said laughing.

Hotch looked over at Reid.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better but I don't know how I feel about you teaching Nia to talk back." Hotch said with a teasing tone. Reid shook his head smiling.

"Then maybe you shouldn't wake us up before we need to." Reid said snuggling his bead back down to Hotch. Hotch chuckled.

"Reid it is nine in the morning and I have a few things to do today." Hotch said trying to sit up. Reid wined playfully.

"Fine." Reid said rolling over. Nia jumped up proceeded to jump onto Hotch and then got off him to snuggle with Reid. Hotch glared at the two as he rubbed his chest where Nia jumped on him.

Reid giggled and Nia made her chuckling sound. Hotch moved to grab either of them but they both jumped out of the bed. Hotch got out and followed them. He caught Reid just as he was heading to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Reid said giggling as Hotch tickled Reid. Nia jogged around the two as they wrestled a little. Hotch finally let Reid go a minute later. Reid was sucking in air but smiling a bright smile. Hotch smiled back.

"I am going to get dressed so I can get things done and get back here sooner." Hotch said as he went to his bag and pulled out a suit and headed to the bathroom.

Reid shook his head at Hotch's choice of clothing and got dressed himself. He heard the shower turn on and figured Hotch would be a little while. Reid finished getting ready and exited the bedroom heading for the kitchen he noticed on the way to the room yesterday. Nia was on his heels till they reached the kitchen. There she used a stool to jump on to Reid's shoulder.

Reid smiled and rubbed under her chin as he walked around looking for Emily. A man Reid didn't recognize came walking down the hall yawning.

"Oh hello. You must be Dr. Reid." The man said smiling and holding out his hand for Reid to shake. Reid wrapped one arm around himself but waved at the man with the other. The man dropped his hand but continued to smile.

"If you are looking for Emily she will be down in a little bit." The man informed Reid as he walked past. Reid dipped his head and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

Nia wrapped around Reid and settled down just as they heard someone come down the stairs. Emily and Leo arrived just a bit later.

"Good morning Dr. Reid." Emily said cheerfully. Reid couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness.

"Morning Emily." Reid replied ducking his head and petting Nia. Emily grinned.

"You and Mr. Hotchner can help yourselves to whatever I have." Emily said grabbing a bagel and popping it in the toaster.

"Thank you." Hotch said appearing from the hallway. Emily nodded her head humming as she moved gracefully around the man to gather her things together.

"Hey Ryan, Mr. Hotchner is coming in with me today do you think that you can stop and grab a few things before you come in to work?" Emily asked the man stopping to get her bagel.

The man, Ryan, nodded his head.

"Sure." Ryan replied.

A bagel was placed in front of Reid. Reid looked up and saw Hotch smiling at him. Nia reached her head down trying to sniff the bagel. Hotch chuckled and pulled a piece of his bagel handing it to her. She gently took the piece and ate it.

Emily smiled and called for Leo as she turned to head out. Ryan gave her a quick kiss before stepping back as Leo came running to Emily's side. Hotch gave Reid's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before following Emily out.

Nia made a humming sound as Reid stared at the door. He shook his head and went back to eating his bagel. Every once and a while he would distractedly give Nia a piece of his bagel.

Ryan watched the pair as he ate. The young man seemed alright but Ryan knew from personal experience that it can be easy to hide things from others. Emily told him everything she knew so far about the three of them and the relationship that both men have with the young dragon is nothing short of intriguing.

Nia was wrapped around her Master and at first glanced seemed relaxed. However, when Ryan watched closer he saw she was anything but relaxed. Her tail was wrapped protectively and he could see that her muscles were tense under her skin. According to their file, Nia was not that old which would explain why her wings have not developed yet like Leo's.

"Did you two get tested while you were at the lab yesterday?" Ryan asked as he began cleaning up.

Reid shook his head.

"No."

"Do you know how old she is?" Ryan asked.

Reid reached up to scratch Nia behind the ears.

"An agent named Rylee visited just before we left and said Nia was about 11." Reid said looking at Nia fondly. Ryan stared at him shocked.

"Eleven as in eleven _years _old?" Ryan asked.

Reid nodded with a small frown.

"Yes why?" Reid asked leaning forward.

Ryan blinked.

"Most dragons have their wings by the time they turn three." Ryan said still not quiet believing it. Reid looked at Ryan curious.

Nia was looking at Ryan too. She looked at him and then began trying to look on her back. She fell off Reid's shoulder as she tried to look. Reid laughed catching Nia as she fell off. Nia gave Reid a thankful lick before turning to look on her back again. Reid set Nia on the counter where he and Ryan looked closely at Nia.

"Well it doesn't look like her wings were removed so either they are either behind or they will not grow." Ryan said after a few minutes. Nia stared at Reid in the eyes for a while before shaking like a dog. Reid and Ryan laughed.

"So Emily has the Star Wars movies if you would like to watch them or you can just look and see if you can find something else." Ryan said leading the way to the living room. Reid smiled.

"Star Wars will be just fine won't it Nia?" Reid said following Ryan.

Nia bobbed her head up and down.

"Well it's settled then." Ryan said laughing. Reid grinned in agreement.

Ryan sat and watched with Reid and Nia. Both seemed to really enjoy the movies. As time passed Reid became more animated showing Ryan who the normal Reid was.

Ryan had just put in the next one when Nia bolted up. Ryan quickly recognized the agitated look that Nia was putting off. She began growling and Ryan watched as she bristled.

Ryan slowly and quietly went over to the small table and got his gun from the drawer. Reid looked around fearfully as Ryan held a finger to his lips signaling Reid to be silent. Reid knew the drill but he did as Ryan asked. Ryan slowly stood up to see what was going on.

Nia tensed more and swung her head to the kitchen then to the front door and then down the other hall. She got more and more agitated. Nia stood up and Ryan could have sworn he saw her grow bigger as she wrapped herself partially around Reid.

Ryan got more worried as Nia began swinging her head all around like there was more than one thing or person that was here. Ryan walked over to one of the book cases and reached his hand behind a few books without taking his eyes away from the room around him. He removed another hand gun and tossed it to Reid. Reid managed to catch it but as soon as he had a hold of the gun, all hell broke loose.

Five men in black clothing jumped out of the shadows and jumped Reid and Ryan. Both men fired trying to stop the men before they got close. Nia jumped into action, running to one man tackling him and disarming him before running to the next.

More men poured in from all directions and soon there were too many for Ryan and Reid to aim properly. They were forced to go hand to hand which started to spell Reid's downfall.

Reid cried out when a knife caught him slightly in the shoulder and the culprit was knocked away and into a few of the other men when Nia responded.

Ryan glanced over and saw a golden blur as Nia tried to protect her master. A hard blow to the back of Ryan's knee caused him to fall. Before Ryan could catch himself, men were upon him and he was knocked out quickly.

Reid was protected and lasted longer but as time went on Nia began to tire and eventually men got past her and to Reid. Reid lasted only a short time before he was knocked unconscious.

Nia cried out as Reid fell. He tried to force himself to stay awake and help her but his body would not respond. The last thing Reid saw was Nia fighting violently as she and him were overwhelmed in a sea of black.


	12. A Few Answers

**Here we go. Thank you to everyone reading this story!**

* * *

Reid felt like there was someone with a jackhammer banging around in his head. Reid slowly blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Nia. She was strapped to a surgical table that was in the room with him.

A dog muzzle was on her keeping her mouth shut. Her front feet were tied together and stretched in front of her. Back feet were the same only behind her. There were thick straps across Nia just behind her shoulders and just above her hips. She was laid out on her right side giving Reid the perfect view of her. Nia had cuts all along her body. None of them were very deep but there were enough of them to worry him.

Reid was concerned that she was dead until he focused and watched Nia sides rise and fall. As if she could feel his gaze, Nia opened her eyes looking straight at him. Her eyes flickered next to Reid. Reid went to turn but couldn't.

Only then did Reid realize that he was tied down to a chair. His wrists were bound behind him and his feet were tied to the chair legs. He tugged on the bindings and found they wouldn't budge. Reid groaned internally but turned his head to see what Nia looked at. That was when he found what Nia had been looking at.

Ryan was in another chair tied up just as Reid was. Ryan's head was against his chest. Reid could see some dried blood that had run down the side of Ryan's face. A quiet whimper brought Reid's attention back to Nia. She was looking at Reid intently, searching his eyes.

"I'm okay." Reid said in a whisper. Reid heard what sounded like a sigh of relief come from Nia. The door opening caused them to break eye contact. The agent that had come and checked Nia out that second day entered smiling when she saw Reid.

"I am glad to see you awake Agent Reid." The blond said walking in. She glanced over at Ryan with a frown.

"I guess I will just have to come back later." She said with a pout. Then she turned to Reid with a smile.

"I will just leave you with something to ponder over." The blond said spinning toward Nia. Walking right up to Nia, the blond pulled out a small knife and drug it along Nia's shoulder. The blond was done and walking out of the room before Reid could even open his mouth. When the door closed Reid focused on Nia. She was breathing fast like she had just run a marathon.

"Hey Nia look at me." Reid said trying to calm her down. Nia's eyes immediately went to him.

"That's a good girl. Just focus on me." Reid said soothingly giving her a small encouraging smile. Slowly Nia's breathing began to calm.

"That's it." Reid said as he heard a groan come from Ryan. Nia and Reid watched as Ryan became conscious.

"Ugg… Reid?" Ryan asked as he forced his eyes open.

"Over here Wolfe." Reid replied. Ryan looked over at Reid and saw Nia as well.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked looking around. Reid shook his head.

"I don't know." Reid replied at the same time Nia whined. They both looked over at her. Nia was staring intently at Reid.

A few seconds later the blond returned. Seeing Ryan awake she smiled.

"Yay! Now we can begin." She said clapping her hands. Ryan narrows his eyes.

"Allis." Ryan hissed. The blond laughed.

"Ah I see you are getting better at recognizing me Ryan." The blond said. Now Reid was confused.

"I thought your name was Rylee?" Reid said confused. Ryan snorted.

"No this is Allis. Rylee is actually a real agent at the MAU. Allis here is just a con." Ryan informed Reid.

Allis clicked her tongue. "Now now Ryan, I am here trying to be nice and there you go calling me names." Allis said with a smile playing along her lips.

"You don't know the word nice." Ryan spat.

Allis shrugged her shoulders. "Don't matter much. What does matter however is that I don't want you speaking." Allis said pulling duck tape out and walking over to Ryan. She effectively tapped his mouth shut. Reid thought she would do the same to him but she didn't.

Instead she exchanged the tape for a smooth bladed knife. This one was bigger than the one she had cut Nia with earlier. Allis walked up to Reid.

"Now here is how it is going to go. You are going to give me what I want or I will take a piece of you." Allis said spinning the knife in her hands. Reid swallowed. Seeing that Reid was going to corporate, Allis smiled.

"Good, now first how connected are you to your dragon?" Allis asked.

"I don't know." Reid answered honestly. Apparently Allis didn't believe him. She lowered the blade and made a small cut on the side of his neck as she pressed the blade against it.

Nia began struggling franticly. Allis huffed and moved away from Reid. Allis went over to the table that Nia was strapped to.

"I guess she wants to go first." Allis said moving so she stood over Nia but on the opposite side of where Reid was. Allis placed the blade along Nia's side before looking up at Reid.

"Let's try another one. How did you get this dragon to trust you so fast?" Reid again didn't know.

When he told Allis this, she pressed down on the blade and dragged it across Nia's side. A muffled cry escaped Nia but she didn't move. As time wore on, Nia was cut again and again when Reid didn't give Allis the answer she wanted which was every question she asked.

Reid didn't know how long the questioning was but when Allis finally pulled the blade from Nia and moved away from her, Reid sighed in relief. His relief only lasted a little while as Allis moved to Reid to continue asking her questions.

This time when Allis didn't get her answers she would hurt Reid with the same knife she had just used on Nia. Reid began to worry as the abuse went on. Each time Allis cut him with the blade, it hurt less and less. Finally, Allis got up and left them alone after ripping the tape of Ryan's mouth in frustration as she walked out.

"Reid are you okay?" Ryan asked urgently. Reid nodded.

"I fine." Reid responded looking over at Nia. Her eyes were open, looking at him with not only pain her eyes but also with worry.

"Reid…" Ryan said.

Reid turned his head to Ryan.

"I can read your expression. What is wrong other than the obvious?" Ryan asked.

"Near the end, I couldn't really feel the blade. Only the pressure." Reid replied frightened.

Ryan spaced out a little. "Her blood mixed with yours." Ryan stated.

Reid looked at Ryan confused. "What does that mean? What does her blood mixing with mine have to do with me not feeling the pain?" Reid asked.

Ryan focused his gaze on Nia. "When a dragon's blood is mixed with their masters, a special bond is formed. The dragon is able to relieve pain from their masters, both master and dragon develop a sense of the other, and with the strongest bonds, the ability to speak to each other." Ryan replied.

Reid looked at Ryan flabbergasted. "How is that possible?" Reid blurted.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know. There have been very few cases of blood mixing." Ryan said giving Reid a sad look.

Reid looked at Nia. She was watching him with pained eyes.

"Ryan, do you know how exactly Nia is keeping me from feeling the pain?" Reid asked distracted.

Ryan flinched. "She is taking the pain from you and adding it to hers." He reluctantly said.

Reid's eyes widen at Nia. "You don't need to do that. I can handle it." Reid told Nia.

A tiny hint of laughter sparked in Nia's eyes and Ryan chuckled.

"She doesn't have to do that yes but she will. Nia cares about you Reid and she is going to protect you." Ryan explained.

Reid shook his head. "You are ridiculous." Reid told Nia with a grateful smile.

Moments later the door opened again. Allis returned but this time she had something rolled up under her arm.

"Alright let's try this again." She said walking over to a long narrow table and placing the bundle on it. Unrolling it Reid got a good view of what was in the bundle. Knives, lots of them in different lengths widths and shapes.

Allis chose one that was not very long and had a serrated edge. She walked up to Reid with a smile. Reid had no time to prepare himself before Allis brought the blade down against Reid's soft skin along his arm and cut. She frowned when all Reid did was stare at the wound. He had only felt the pressure again. Discreetly looking at Nia he saw her eyes trained on him breathing faster than normal.

Allis looked behind her at Nia and then back at Reid when realization flashed in her eyes.

"Damit!" Allis cursed walking away from Reid.

"What Allis, your plan backfire on you again?" Ryan asked smirking.

Allis spun around and slapped Ryan hard. "You did this!" She yelled.

Ryan spat out some blood laughing.

"Really Allis? I am tied to a chair. It was going to happen eventually all you did was speed it up." Ryan remarked.

Allis screamed in frustration beginning to pace. She paced for a bit before she stopped. She went to her knives grabbed a different blade and headed straight for Nia.

Reid began struggling against his bindings as did Ryan. "Leave her alone!" Reid said loudly as Allis stood where she had earlier.

Allis just gave Reid a smile before she plunged the blade just behind Nia's shoulder. Nia cried out in pain but her cry was muffled by the muzzle.

Grinning, Allis continued to inflict pain upon Nia. She pulled the knife out only to start dragging it along Nia's side in long deep strokes. Reid and Ryan began yelling at Allis to stop. In response, Allis shoved the blade deep into Nia's hip and left it there.

Allis grabbed a role of duck tape, stalked over to Ryan and Reid and proceeded to tape their mouths closed. Once she was done, Allis returned to Nia.

Reid looked Nia in the eyes. Nia's eyes were slightly unfocused and kept dilating. Allis ripped the knife out of Nia's hip. Another scream escaped Nia.

Reid was helpless as he watched Allis slice up Nia's side. Allis never plunged the knife in her again but she left many more deep gashes. Allis drew one more long and deep cut when Reid saw Nia's eyes roll to the back of her head.

When her eyelids closed pain came pulsing through Reid. Reid gasped at the intensity of the pain only to realize it was his own pain. Allis heard him gasp and looked up at him smiling.

"Finally, I thought she was never going to give in." She said removing the blade from Nia's side.

Allis walked right up to Reid, ripped the tape off his mouth.

"What do you want?" Reid asked bearing the pain. Allis's grin widened.

"At first all I wanted was your dragon. Now I am thinking I want both of you and if I can't have you I WILL have your dragon." Allis said. She didn't bother cleaning up the blade that was completely covered in Nia's blood before she cut Reid again.

Reid felt the pain each and every time Allis cut him with the blade this time. Ryan began yelling through the tape but it was no use. Soon the pain became too much and Reid followed Nia into darkness.


	13. House Video

Hotch and Emily walked back into the building from yesterday. Emily led Hotch to the holding cells where they found Cardoza. When Cardoza saw Hotch he grinned.

"Well well well, look who decided to visit." Cardoza said laughing. Hotch kept his stoic mask and was surprised to see Emily had one too.

"Jesse what the hell were you thinking?" Emily asked through the bars. Cardoza laughed.

"I was thinking that he was hot and I wanted to tap some of that. I mean, if that little thing could take him then he could take me." Cardoza said pointing to Hotch. Hotch leveled a glare to Cardoza.

"You know may be when we finish this, you can join me next time." Cardoza said to Hotch.

"You will finish your life behind bars." Hotch replied simply. Hotch turned and left the man alone as Emily followed him.

They made their way to Horatio's office when an alarm began going off from Emily's phone. Confused Emily pulled her phone out and looked to see what alarm was going off. Hotch became worried when Emily went pale.

"Emily?" Hotch prompted. Emily's eyes snapped up to his. She didn't say anything. Instead she hurried to her dad's office with Leo on her heels. Hotch followed.

"Dad…" Emily said not bothering to knock on the door and just walking in.

"Emily what is it?" Horatio asked recognizing her panicked look.

"The house alarm just went off." Emily told him. Horatio stood up.

"Has Mr. Wolfe made contacted you?" Horatio asked. Emily's phone went off again this time in a different tone. Emily looked up worried.

"That was our safe switch. Ryan activated the switch in one of our book cases where we stashed an extra gun." Emily said her eyes wide. Horatio grabbed his service weapon.

"Call Eric and Natalia. I'll call Frank on the way there." Horatio said as they rushed to the hummers. Emily did just that as Hotch became worried as well. He started to panic himself when he saw three people rush out with them jumped in the hummers with them and the sirens and lights were turned on.

Hotch's stomach dropped when they reached Emily's house. Even from the hummers, he could see that the front door had been kicked in. With practiced precision, they all jumped out with guns ready. Hotch pulled his gun and followed them in the house.

The living room was a disaster area. There were bullet holes in the walls and it was obvious that a struggle took place here. Hotch bolted and checked the room that he and Reid had stayed in. Empty. He went straight back out to the living room. Horatio was the only one there but he was studying it like a crime scene.

Natalia, Eric and Frank returned just a bit later.

"There is no sign of them." The woman Natalia said.

"Process the scene." Horatio instructed.

"Dad…" Emily said from the stairs. Horatio looked up as did Hotch. The look on her face told them they need to follow her. Hotch followed Horatio up the stairs to a secluded room upstairs. Emily left the door open to a room that had monitors playing video.

"When the house alarm is triggered, hidden cameras immediately turn on and start recording. I had this set up when we got the house. The house alarm was triggered about ten minutes before my phone went off. This is what the camera's caught." Emily said trying to hold herself together as she hit play.

At first the video showed nothing off. Reid, Ryan and Nia were in the living room watching the TV. A few seconds later they watched as Nia bolted up and began swinging her head around looking for something. Then they saw it. Men dressed completely in black invading the house. They watched as Ryan grabbed one gun then made his way to a book case. There he reached behind it and pulled out another gun tossing it to Reid. Reid caught it the same time the men jumped the two men. They fought valiantly and were going good when more men flooded the house. Hotch did a quick estimation and noticed that the three of them had taken a lot a men with them. A gasp from Emily snapped Hotch from his thinking. He saw Ryan go down in a sea of black and Hotch instantly focused on Reid.

Nia was doing a good job of keeping people from Reid but eventually she began to tire and men got past her. Reid followed Ryan under the men. Nia seemed to panic then and went straight to Reid. She got those men away from him and kept them away. The sea focused on Nia. Nia was only one against many and fell beside Reid. The men got to work. They tied all three up and carried them out. The other men cleaned up the men that had fallen and they were all gone in under 15 minutes.

"Who was that?" Hotch asked. Emily shook her head. She bent down and began rewinding the tapes.

"Stop, there in the left." Horatio said pointing to one of the monitors. Emily stopped the video and zoomed in the camera where he dad pointed. One of the men in black garb had a hand raised and the sleeve had slipped down. On the underside of his wrist was a tattoo.

"No…" Emily said when she saw the tattoo. It was the Greek symbol for the planet Saturn.

"She's back." Emily said with some venom. Horatio nodded his head.

"It appears she is." He said in a thoughtful tone.

"Who?" Hotch asked slightly annoyed.

"Allis. She was a MAU agent till a few years ago. She became obsessed with getting a dragon of her own. She started kidnapping people who had bonds with them and began experimenting on them. She found a way to physically sever the bond. However when she severed the bond, it would kill both the human and dragon. We found out and tried to remove her as she was becoming a killer but she managed to escape before we got there. We had a few encounters but she always managed to slip away. After a while we thought an experiment of hers went wrong and she finally died but this proves otherwise." Horatio explained.

Hotch noticed Emily unconsciously curl and arm around her right side. Leo whined nudging Emily. Emily gave Leo a pat before leaving the room. Leo gave Horatio a pained look before following Emily.

Horatio sighed and rubbed something under his shirt. The next thing Hotch knew the big blue dragon from yesterday was there. "This is my partner Masato." Horatio said petting the blue dragon. Hotch dipped his head to the dragon.

"Where do we find this Allis?" Hotch asked folding his arms across his chest.

"That is what we are going to find out." Horatio said looking Hotch in the eye with a determined look.


	14. Serpent Vision

**I know the chapters have been getting smaller but don't worry there is still more to come. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid slowly blinked his eyes open. Everything was black. Where was he? Something moved to his right. Reid spun around and saw Nia sitting there.

"Where are we?" Reid asked her. Nia tilted her head blinking at him. After they looked at each other for a little bit when Nia gestured with her head behind Reid. Reid turned and jumped in surprise.

They were standing in the room where they were being held. Reid could see himself passed out and bleeding. It was surreal. Allis moved from the table of knives to Ryan. Nia moved and sat next to Reid as they watched.

"You know Ryan, I learned a few things from my experiments. I learned that the younger the pairing the less the risk of the dragon dyeing. I actually managed to sever a pair. The master died but that didn't really matter. The dragon lived. Now he was great… well up until the point he saw his old master's body. Killed himself after that. But if I can get them in the early stages I can sever the bond with minimal damage.

I was searching for a young pair when I saw Rylee in her little operation. Then I saw a little thing leave with the FBI. Now I was surprised when Rylee let them leave but when I saw that woman drop the dragon the boy's lap I knew why then. I hired some missionaries to grab the dragon and the master but you interfered. I had to bring in my own guys but hey. I got you and the pair. Now after I sever their bond I was thinking I might just keep the boy if he lives." Allis said standing in front of Ryan twirling a knife.

Ryan snorted. "You say it only works when the bond is young. Well your brilliant plan backfired when you mixed their blood." Ryan remarked. Allis tensed a minute before smiling.

"Well now that I think about it, who says I have to sever the bond to get what I want?" Allis said laughing. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"You know it won't work." Ryan said.

Allis smiled. "If it doesn't work I will just find another pair." Allis said as she lowered the knife to Ryan and dragged it across his skin.

Nia whined. Reid looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was tensing. Reid knelt down next to her running a hand along her back. Nia opened her eyes to look at him. She gave him a loving lick to his hand before Reid's vision went black again.

**XXX**

Reid groaned as he came back to reality.

"Reid…" Ryan said seeing him wake.

"Ryan?" Reid asked slowly turning his head. He could feel a throbbing pain but it was dull.

"Reid you alright?" Ryan asked.

"Umm yeah what about you? How bad did Allis cut you?" Reid asked as he realized he couldn't quite see Ryan anymore.

"How do you know that?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Nia… showed me." Reid said looking at her. Nia was still strapped to the table. Reid saw that she was breathing evenly.

"Serpent Vision." Ryan said under his breath.

"Hun?" Reid said confused.

"You bond with Nia is growing faster than normal. We have to be careful or Allis will use it against you." Ryan said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Reid asked trying to get his 187 IQ brain to work.

"We hope that my team and Mr. Hotchner find us." Ryan said. Reid looked over at Nia when he saw movement. Nia's eyes flew open as she looked at Ryan with a light going off. Then she closed her eyes and was out again. Reid hopped she was resting for what he knew was going to get worse before it got better.


	15. Nia's Visit

Hotch paced the room as he waited. Horatio assured him that they were doing everything they could but that didn't sooth Hotch's racing heart. Reid had been kidnapped again! Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced. He had to do something.

Hotch turned and was heading out of the room when a strong wave of dizziness hit him. His vision swam. Hotch reached out as he lost his balance falling to the floor. He heard someone yell and a blurry figure appeared before Hotch's vision went totally black. Everything went quiet but Hotch was still in a state of awareness.

In the blackness Hotch pushed himself up and stood up. Then something began to take shape to Hotch's left. He turned and was surprised to see Nia standing there. She waved him over with her tail. Curious, Hotch walked over to her. As he got closer, where Nia was standing came into focus. Sand.

Once he was close enough Nia turned from him and began pawing at the sand. Hotch stood and watched as Nia's pawing turned into actual writing. His jaw dropped as not only letters but real words began to take shape and a few numbers. Nia stepped back, allowing Hotch to see what she had done.

_210 Greenway Drive. _

"Is this were you and Reid are being held?" Hotch asked kneeling down. Nia walked up to him and rubbed her head against Hotch's knee. Hotch reached to pet her when Nia's eyes snapped closed and a quiet whimper escaped her.

"Nia…" Hotch touched Nia's shoulder. She forced her eyes open to look at him. Nia gave him a pained expression as everything went fuzzy again. She gave him a whine just as things went black but this time, Hotch succumbed to the darkness.

XXX

"Mr. Hotchner… Mr. Hotchner…" A voice said waking Hotch. His head felt funny and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton.

"Ugg…" Hotch said slowly sitting up. Horatio handed him a cup of water that Hotch gratefully downed.

"Mr. Hotchner can you tell me what happened?" Horatio asked once Hotch was done with the water.

"I'm not sure exactly. Can I have piece of paper and a pen?" Hotch asked. Emily was there with both quickly. Hotch's brow furrowed as he tried to remember the exact address he saw in the sand.

"210 Greenway Drive?" Emily asked reading as Hotch wrote.

"Yes, I saw Nia in a pile of sand and she showed me this before I completely passed out." Hotch explained. Emily froze as Horatio studied Hotch carefully.

"Has that kind of thing ever happened before?" Hotch asked seeing their faces.

"What you described is what is called a Serpent Vision but it only works between dragon and master. How you just had one with Nia is a mystery but for now I think we should look up this address." Horatio said holding out his hand for the paper Hotch had written on. Hotch handed it over.

Horatio took the paper and left immediately with it. Hotch put his face in his hands and rubbed it. "What is happening?" Hotch asked not really expecting anyone to answer him.

"Don't know but we will figure it out." Emily said placing a hand on his shoulder. Hotch shook his head again uncertain.


	16. Up & Down

**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry for how long this took! I knew it was going to be a bit as I adjusted to college but never this long. So Sorry. *Cringes* So I hope this makes it up to you guys. I'm trying to get back on my game here. Welp *please don't hate me* please enjoy!**

* * *

Nia hadn't woken up when Allis came back.

"Well I am so glad you awake." She said to Reid as she came in. Reid kept his expression blank.

Allis looked over at Nia and frowned. "I would have expected her to be up by now. Hmm… may be she is smaller than I thought." Allis mused.

Reid tilted his head at this. Allis shook her head and went to her knife collection. She pulled a clean knife and walked over to Reid.

"Now I am going to give you a choice, either you submit to me or I sever your bond." Allis said with an evil grin.

Reid shook his head. Allis just grinned.

"I kind of hoped you would need some persuading." She said cutting into Reid's skin again, this time she focused on his chest. Reid fought the pain but was slowly losing the battle when there was a loud bang outside the room and his pain was gone. Allis jumped, spinning around.

Reid looked at Nia as his pain was totally gone. Nothing seemed different about her but he didn't pay much more attention as more booming noises sounded and the sound of gunfire joined it.

Allis grabbed another knife and stalked to Reid. "Submit!" She threatened.

Reid shook his head in denial. Allis's eyes went cold and she raised one of the blades when they heard and saw Nia beginning to flail. She struggled and Reid noticed the straps were fraying. Allis sped over to the wall beside Reid and pushed a section of it. Reid watched as the section gave away to reveal a hidden passage way. She gave Reid one last glare before she threw the knife right at Reid's heart.

Nia broke through the bonds just in time to throw herself at Allis. Allis had already turned and fled knowing her aim was true. The wall just closed when the main door burst open. Hotch was the first one through with Emily right behind him. Hotch rushed to Reid.

"How bad are you hurt?" Hotch demanded. He could see the cuts littering from Reid's neck down his chest and arms.

"I'll be fine." Reid said relieved to see Hotch. Hotch cut the bindings away and pulled Reid in for a hug. Emily did the same to Ryan.

"Where's Nia?" Reid asked when Hotch finally let him go. Hotch shook his head as he didn't know and Reid's eyes widened. He spun around and looked to the area that Allis had fled to. There on the floor was Nia.

The knife that Allis had thrown at Reid was lodged in Nia's side where her ribs were and from the about of the blade that he could see, the blade went in between her ribs. Reid rushed over to her. Her breathing was ragged and sounded wheezy when Reid reached her. He gently touched her shoulder causing her to open her eyes. Relief flooded her eyes when she saw Reid was safe and with Hotch.

"Thank you." Reid said with tears starting to run down his face as he ran a hand up to Nia's head and rubbed her cheek. She gave him a like before her eyes closed. The pain Reid was expecting never came which meant she was still conscious.

There was movement to Reid's left. It was Leo and when he saw Nia he froze for a minute before running out of the room. Hotch knelt next to Reid.

"We need to get her help but I am afraid to move her with the knife in her side. Reid… we need to remove the knife." Hotch said gently.

Reid just nodded his head. His brain did not really comprehend what was going on but he understood what Hotch told him. Reid placed both his hands on Nia's side as Hotch wrapped a hand around the knife. Hotch looked Reid in the eye before he pulled.

Nia's eyes flew open and she screamed. Reid hadn't removed the muzzle so it muffled it. For Reid however, it was just as loud as if the muzzle hadn't been there. Reid immediately put pressure on her side as Hotch stripped his jacket off. Hotch quickly wrapped her side with it to slow the bleeding.

Once the jacket was secure, Hotch scooped Nia up. She whimpered at the movement but a touch from Reid had her quiet again. Ryan saw them and looked at Reid.

"Emily is letting the medics know you are on your way." Ryan said quietly.

Hotch nodded his head in understanding before rushing up the stairs with Reid right on his heels. As they ran up the stairs, Reid worked on getting the muzzle off of Nia. He finally got it off when they reached the top of the stairs. Reid threw the muzzle back down the stairs as he rushed after Hotch out the door.

There were people everywhere. Hotch easily slipped through all of them as he made his way to the ambulances. The medics were in dead waiting for them. "Over here Agent Hotchner!" One of the medics said waving their hands to get his attention. Hotch moved over to that ambulance where Nia was taken from him and immediately worked on.

Smelling other people, Nia's eyes opened and she began to frantically look around for Reid. Reid was in the ambulance in a second and put a hand on her cheek to keep her still. With Reid there Nia stilled enough for the medics to work. Hotch got Spencer's medics to take care of him in the same ambulance as Nia.

Hotch clenched his fist in furry when he saw all the cuts on Reid's body when the medic asked Reid to remove his shirt so he could patch up the wounds. Reid had hesitated but did as asked. There was a loud yip from Nia causing both men to focus on Nia.

"Sorry… the local numbing agent must not have worked." The dragon medic said with remorse. "With your permission I would like to administer a sedative so she doesn't feel any pain." The medic said to Reid. Reid opened his mouth to reply when Ryan interrupted him.

"If you are you had better give one to him as well." None of them knew when Ryan had appeared but the medics didn't even blink an eye. Hotch frowned at that however.

"Nia's taking his pain right now so he doesn't feel it." Ryan informed Hotch. _Oh._ Hotch turned his attention back to Reid.

"We'll administer it at the same time alright?" Reid's female medic said reassuring Reid. Reid dipped his head in acceptance. The medics administered the sedatives and they watched as both man and dragon succumbed to the drugs. The medics were quick as they patched both up.

Reid only needed a few stitches and some butterfly band aids. Nia however took longer. She had two deep stab wounds along with the wound where they pulled the knife out that had punctured her lung added to all the deeper cuts that were similar to the one's Reid had suffered.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Ryan asked Hotch. Hotch glanced over at him. Emily was at Ryan's side and it was apparent that she had made him get checked out already as one of Ryan's arms was in a sling.

"Nia, told me." He simply stated.

Ryan shook his head. "That dragon doesn't seem to like to follow the rules." He said with a small a smile.

Hotch tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked. Ryan chuckled.

"She's bonding with both of you, connecting with Reid faster than should be possible and now she's connecting to you on top of it." Ryan said in slight awe.

"We are going to go back to my place if that's okay. I know it will hold some bad memories right now but there will be officers posted around it and it is the best we have right now." Emily told him quietly, sadness in her eyes. Hotch gave her a small smile.

"That will be fine for tonight Emily. I just think that it would be best if we return home tomorrow." Hotch said gently. Emily nodded.

"I agree."

"We patched them up the best we can. The only thing we suggest is try and keep the dragon from moving around too much so she doesn't pull her stitches." The medics said interrupting them.

Hotch nodded. He stepped in and picked up Reid carefully in his arms. Emily stepped in as well and did the same to Nia. Horatio came up to them as they were walking over to Emily's vehicle.

"I am glad to see that they are both alive. I will have transportation ready for you two in the morning." He told Hotch as he opened the door for him.

Hotch nodded his head. "Thank you." He said.

Horatio nodded to Hotch.

"No problem. Our trackers found Allis's tunnels and are following her now. We will call you with updates." Horatio said as a good bye as his dragon came up and huffed at him.

Ryan slipped in the hummer as Hotch did. Emily waited for Leo to get in before she got in as well and drove them to her home. Hotch noticed two cars follow them on their way but said nothing.

Reid was starting to wake up when they reached the house.

"Where are we?" Reid asked groggily.

"My place." Emily said parking the hummer.

Leo jumped out immediately and started patrolling the grounds. As he moved, Hotch could see there were quite a few people guarding the place now. Emily gently picked Nia up again as Hotch helped Reid and Ryan opened the doors.

Hotch took Reid straight to bed so he could sleep. Emily stood in the doorway waiting for Hotch to tell her where to place Nia. Hotch had Reid sit on the bed while he threw a few of his and Reid's clothes in one of their go-bags. Emily caught on and placed Nia gently in the bag. Nia didn't move.

Emily quietly exited to take care of Ryan in her own room.

Hotch carefully changed Reid out of his clothes. Hotch slipped a pair of sweats and a shirt of his onto Reid before laying him down. Reid was barely keeping his eyes open. Hotch quickly stripped and slipped in bed next to Reid.

"Shh, it's all over Spencer. I'm here." Hotch said soothingly. Reid wrapped an arm around Hotch and was asleep. Having Reid safe in his arms, Hotch fell asleep not long after.


	17. Plane home

**So I have changed the path for this story a bit... again. I can't apparently keep the same ending in mind so it just keeps going. Don't worry there are still many chapters to come but it may take a bit for chapters to be posted. I am working on getting Painted finished and updating this story as well. Thank you to those who are following and favorite'ing this story! Gives me the want to continue it! Anyway enough of this author's note. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hotch bolted awake to Reid's whimper of pain next to him. Hotch looked over at him. Reid had his eyes screwed shut and pain was etched in his face. Hotch wanted to wake him but Reid really needed his sleep. He was about to just wake him when he heard and echoing whimper come from the go-bag that Nia was in.

On a hunch, Hotch carefully got out of bed and walked over to the go-bag. Nia was twisted up in a tight, knotted ball pain in her features. Hotch scooped her up and took her over to the bed. He cautiously got back on the bed and moved over to Reid. Reid had moved so he was half on his side and half on his back. He was slightly bent giving Hotch a good place to set Nia.

Hotch gently placed Nia flush with Reid's stomach. Both relaxed at the touch of the other. Hotch tucked them in before slipping in himself. The minute Hotch was slightly curled around Nia and Reid; they let out sighs with the pain receding from them. Satisfied they were no longer in pain, Hotch fell back asleep.

XXX

Hotch woke up again with the sun in his eyes. He glanced over to see Reid and Nia still asleep. He carefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Splashing some water in his face, Hotch woke himself the rest of the way up so he could take care of Reid. They really needed to get home and back with their BAU family. Staying here was not an option. Emily and her work family were nice but Reid would be a lot safer back home.

Plus Hotch would feel a lot better where he knew the area. When Hotch returned he was surprised to see Reid was awake.

"How do you feel?" Hotch asked him gently walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Reid looked down at a still sleeping Nia.

"Tired, sore… I want to go home Hotch." Reid said quietly. Hotch nodded his head.

"We are going to leave today. Emily and her father are getting things ready for us to go."

Reid nodded at Hotch's response. He shifted on the bed accidently waking Nia. She groggily looked around.

"Hey you can go back to sleep." Reid said gently rubbing the back of Nia's neck. She focused on him and shook her head. Reid sighed but didn't fight her knowing he was probably going to lose. Reid sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Hotch stood and started to sort things so they could be ready to go. Reid got up and went over to his go-bag. He pulled out some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Nia was right on his heels. Hotch watched them go before he took care of their things. He grabbed his go-bag and pulled out all of the clothes he had set in there last night for Nia. He sorted and folded them before putting them away.

Hotch heard the water turn on and took the opportunity to get dressed. They had very few items so he was finished in just a few minutes. He pulled out his phone to check things and get a hold of Rossi or Morgan while he waited for Reid.

XXX

Reid shook his head slightly when he heard Nia follow him into the bathroom. He let her come without fuss because honestly, he was kind of glad she was following him around. It meant that both of them were alive. Reid carefully slipped out of his clothes mindful of his injuries. They gave off a dull throb that he could easily work through. He glanced over at Nia who was sitting at the door, guarding it.

Her wounds were much worse but she didn't appear to be in pain, just tired. She only had three bandages and they covered the actual stab wounds. Her cuts had been stitched on the deeper ones and a few of the others had butterfly Band-Aids.

Reid folded his clothes and set them on the counter before he stepped into the shower. The water stung his cuts for a bit before it became soothing. He gently washed his cuts before moving on to the rest of his body. In a shorter period of time than Reid would have liked, he was done. He stepped out of the shower and found Nia lying in front of the bathroom door. Right in the way so if someone tried to come in they would have to go through her.

"Come on Nia, it's your turn." Reid said on impulse.

Nia picked up her head, looking at him. He gave her a smile. Nia got up and walked over to him. Reid picked her up and placed her in the shower. He then removed her bandages and pulled the mobile shower head down. He set the water temp just right before he began to rinse Nia off. She closed her eyes in content as Reid gently scrubbed the dirt and dried blood off of her. He carefully washed her cuts as well before turning the water off. Reid gently picked her up out of the tub, wrapping her up in a towel. Once she was dry he tried to replace her bandages but she was having none of it. Reid sighed.

"They will heal a lot fast if you have these on." He told her. Nia just snorted at that.

"Fine." Reid conceded too relieved that they were both alive and on their way home to really argue with her. That and she did save his life. Nia rubbed her head against Reid's leg in affection. He smiled and rubbed her neck as it was one area that didn't have cuts he could accidently touch. Reid stood and walked to the door. Nia was right behind him.

Reid found Hotch sitting on the end of the bed going through his phone with both of their go-bags sitting next to him on the bed. Reid duped his clothes in his bag and zipped it up. Hotch looked up at Reid.

"How are your injuries?" Hotch asked with concern in his eyes.

"Tender but livable." Reid replied.

Hotch nodded his head and noticed Nia standing at Reid's feet. "What happened to her bandages?" He asked. Reid snorted.

"I took them off so I could clean her up and afterwards she wouldn't let me put them back on and I honestly am not going to fight her on it so they are currently in the bathroom garbage can."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at Reid's answer but didn't say anything as Emily poked her head in.

"Ryan got the plane ready and can take off as soon as you all are on it. Me and him will accompany you to the airport." Emily informed them.

Hotch nodded. "Thank you Emily." He said.

Emily gave them both a tiny smile before leaving them alone. Reid turned and grabbed his bag as Emily left. Hotch took his and followed Reid out, without saying a word about his behavior. Emily and Leo were standing at the front door waiting for them.

Emily held the door open for them as they walked by. Leo stuck his nose out to touch Nia in a comforting gesture only to have Nia growl threateningly at him. He immediately backed up. Reid looked down at Nia worried.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked her kneeling down.

"She is just on edge. She is still in her protective mode and probably won't let anyone rear you for a while. My suggestion would be to keep in physical contact with her for a while to reassure her that you are safe. Leo was trying to comfort her but he got close to you as he did so she reacted." Emily explained closing the door behind Hotch.

Reid stood up with a puzzled expression.

"But she let's Hotch near me." He said.

Hotch walked up to him as Reid said this. Nia didn't do anything other than shift so she was on the other side of Reid so he was between the two of them. A tiny smile played at the corners of Emily's mouth.

"She sees him as your protector as well. In time she will calm but for now, she will be edgy." Emily explained. Reid nodded in understanding.

With that they all got into the waiting hummer with Ryan in the driver's seat. He gave them a small smile as they got in. Once everyone was seat they pulled out. Nia was in Reid's lap with her tail wrapped around his waist protectively. Reid looked down at her as he gently rubbed behind her ears. She relaxed a touch to his touch but remained alert. In a shorter time than Reid thought, they were at a private airstrip.

"This will take you straight to Quantico." Emily said as they got out of the hummer.

"Thank you Emily, Ryan." Hotch said shaking their hands. They both nodded.

"I am really sorry things turned out like this. I just wanted to bring you both here so you could learn more about Nia and be able to care for her correctly not this." Emily said with sad eyes.

Reid moved to Emily and gently pulled her away from the others. Nia was right with him. Leo went to follow Emily but a fierce growl from Nia stopped him. Ryan patted Leo's back as he and Hotch watch Reid and Emily step away for a bit.

"Emily, none of this was your fault. Those people would have still come after me and Nia no matter where we were. Me and Nia have grown closer and know how to take care of each other. Plus if we have any questions we will call you. Emily you are doing a great thing here. Things happened while I was here but that still is not your fault." Reid explained.

Emily studied his eyes.

"Thank you."

She said giving him the first real smile since they saved him from Allis. Reid smiled back.

"You brought us here to grow closer to Nia and we have. We have you to thank for that. So thank you." Reid said as they returned to the others.

Ryan wrapped an arm around Emily's waist. She gave him a smile and turned to Reid and Hotch. Hotch grabbed Reid's hand and led him up the stairs onto the plane. They waved goodbye to the three before boarding.

Hotch and Reid took seats right next to each other and soon the plane was off. Nia curled up in Reid's lap with her tail wrapped gently around Reid's left wrist. Hotch held Reid's other hand as they sat during the plane ride.

"We should call Morgan and tell him what happened and see if he can pick us up." Reid said after they were in the air for a bit. Hotch nodded and pulled out his phone.

Reid watched Nia in his lap while they waited for Morgan to pick up. Once they had gotten high in the air, Nia had slowly let herself relax a bit and was lightly dozing in his lap. Reid knew she must be exhausted but he also knew she was going to do anything and everything to keep him safe. Their time with Allis had proved that.

"Hotch?"

Morgan's voice pulled Reid from watching Nia.

"Hey Morgan. I need you to go somewhere where you won't hurt anyone and where you can sit down." Hotch ordered.

There was shuffling on the other end.

"Hotch what's going on?" Morgan asked panic starting to creep into his voice.

Hotch took a deep breath to answer but Reid beat him to it. Reid told Morgan about what had happened since they felt Reid's apartment; from Jesse to Allis. Hotch piped in with his point of view from time to time, explaining things that Reid didn't know. When they were finished there was silence on the other phone. They could hear Morgan take a deep breath.

"So you all are alright?" Morgan asked for clarification.

"Yes Morgan. I and Nia are cut up but we will be fine. Nia is a little protective and won't let anyone near me except Hotch right now but Emily said it is temporary." Reid said.

Morgan sighed.

"Alright I will see you guys at the airstrip." Morgan replied.

"Thank you Morgan." They both said before they hung up.

Hotch slipped his phone back in his pocket and held Reid's hand again. Reid leaned his head against Hotch's shoulder.

"We can pick some of your clothes up tomorrow. I want you to stay at my place." Hotch said. Reid smiled a little.

"That would be great thank you." Reid replied.

Hotch gave Reid's hand a squeeze in reply. Nia squeezed Reid's other wrist with her tail as if in agreement. Reid smiled and closed his eyes at the feeling of both of them holding him. He let himself follow Nia into a light sleep as they flew home.


	18. Home Again

**Sorry guys for the really long time it took me to update. And I'm sorry for those of you that were following this as a crossover it is not just a normal story. As Village-Mystic pointed out to me, what I thought was a crossover was more of my own OC or Au thing so it is no longer crossover.. Sorry. Anyway thank you for still reading and allowing me to go like this. you all are the best. Enjoy! PS, these (*-*) just mean a change in point of view.**

* * *

The plane landing woke Reid. He looked around and saw Hotch giving him a soft smile as the plane slowed to a stop. Nia was up as well but she still had her tail wrapped around Reid's wrist. Once they were clear, Hotch helped Reid up. Nia jumped up and was on Reid's shoulders as they disembarked the plane.

Morgan was waiting for them on the strip. When he saw them get off the plane he walked over towards them. He shook Hotch's hand before turning to Reid. Reid gave him a small smile and Morgan went to hug him when Nia gave him a soft warning growl. Morgan froze and looked at her curious.

"You weren't kidding when you said she won't let anyone near you Pretty Boy." Morgan said not taking offence to Nia's growl.

Reid shook his head and reached up and rubbed Nia under her chin. Nia immediately calmed and her tail gently wrapped up around Reid in response.

"It will take a bit but we will both heal." Reid said.

Morgan nodded his head in understanding.

"I told the team that you and Hotch went to get some answers about Nia when you two first left. They weren't happy you just left but understood. I haven't told them you are back yet; I figured you two could do it when you were ready." He said leading them to the SUV.

Hotch nodded.

"Thank you Morgan. We are going to go to my place for now." He said as they got in.

Aaron took the passenger seat as Reid and Nia got in the back. Morgan nodded in understanding and drove them away from the airport and towards Hotch's place. Hotch and Morgan talked about general topics while Reid looked out the window.

Nia had stayed on his shoulders in the car and relaxed so her head was hanging down against Reid's chest. He looked down at her. She had been through so much and yet her she was protecting him. He shook his head because he was supposed to be taking care of her not the other way around.

Nia seemed to know his thoughts because the next thing he knew Nia was looking him in the eye. He could see the love in her eyes and the determination to keep him from harm because he saved her. He smiled and nodded his head in understanding. When she deemed that he really understood what she was trying to say, Nia relaxed again.

With Morgan driving, they were at Reid's place in no time. Reid moved to unbuckle and get out but Nia tightening her grip on him and Hotch looking back at him made him pause.

"Stay in the car Reid. I will grab what we will need." Hotch told him before getting out of the car and was walking in the building before Reid could protest. Reid sighed but sat back and relaxed to where he was.

Nia purred happily at him staying causing Reid to smile. It felt like it had been forever before he heard anything that was not a growl or whines come from Nia. Hotch didn't take long and was getting back in the SUV with a duffle bag.

Things were moving fast for Reid and it was making him aggravated in a way. He wanted… no, he needed some peace and for the world to slow down even for just an hour.

(*-*)

Morgan gave Reid a glance in the rearview mirror as he pulled back out on the road. The three needed some down time without anything to bug them. Morgan made a mental note to make sure the team and especially Garcia, left them alone for at least a couple days at Hotch's place. He was also going to put someone to watch Hotch's place just to be safe while they recovered.

(*-*)

Reid rubbed his temples as his mind tried to slow down but failed. He about panicked when his vision went black. That was until he saw Nia standing before him in the dark. He smiled as he felt his headache slip away.

Nia chirped at him and lead him over to what looked like a large beanbag but he couldn't be sure. Reid heavily sat down in it. Nia jumped in his lap and curled up in it, purring in a soothing pattern. Reid thought about how this would be better with a simple book to read and the next thing he knew, there was a book in his hand.

It was not advanced as most of what he read but it was thick. Reid noticed when he opened the book that he had read it before but he read it anyway knowing that it would relax him. Using one hand to hold the book, Reid ran a soothing hand over Nia as he read. His brain finally slowed and peace started to settle for him. Reid didn't notice time pass as the two sat there.

**...**

"Reid… Reid… Reid…" Reid looked up from his book only to be brought to reality. Hotch was leaning in the car with Reid's door open. Hotch gave him a fleeting smile. One that Reid returned. Nia curled her tail around Reid as he moved to get out of the car.

Morgan gave the three of them a reassuring smile before pulling out to go back to his place and make a few calls. Hotch gently took Reid's hand and led him into the house. When they entered, Nia jumped down off of Reid and searched the house while Hotch put things away.

Reid meandered over to Hotch's couch and fell into it. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. His body apparently agreed as he woke up to Hotch gently shaking him awake again.

"Tired?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded his head.

"I am exhausted."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's get you to bed then." He said pulling Reid to his feet and leading him to the bedroom.

Reid didn't pay much attention until he was sitting on the bed. He noticed he was in Hotch's bedroom if the pictures were anything to go by. They were little snapshots of happy times. Most were of Jack but Reid was surprised with the amount of Team photos that were hanging up in the room.

Nia brought him back from analyzing the photos when she jumped in his lap. He smiled down at her and rubbed behind her ears. Nia purred at that and closed her eyes, enjoying the affection.

Hotch came back into his line of vision holding a pair of boxers and a worn t-shirt out for him. Reid took them.

"Thank you." Reid said with sincerity.

Hotch just smiled a little at him. "Get ready for bed, you need to get some sleep." He said before turning away from Reid to get himself ready to sleep as well. Nia got off Reid's lap without being told and waited patiently for him to come back.

Reid striped and was ready quicker than he thought as he returned to find Hotch changing. Reid could only watch, frozen in his spot. The contours of Hotch's back were magnificent which could only lead to the question, if Hotch's back looked like that what did his front? Reid snapped out of his daze when a shirt being slipped over the body blocked his view. He shook his head and got under the covers.

Hotch slipped in right after him after turning out the light. Hotch pulled Reid to him and held him in his arms. Reid snuggled a little into the warmth and safety he was offered with.

Once the two of them were situated, Nia climbed over Hotch and snuggled down in the tiny space between them, purring contently as the two chuckled at her. Reid's eyelids drug themselves closed without conscious thought.

Hotch listened as Reid fell asleep in his arms. He never thought that he would ever hold another in his arms, that he would find love again or for that fact that it would not only be a man but Reid… his subordinate- the young man that he looked after in the beginning and still.

Hotch glanced down at the dragon drifting slowly to sleep between the two of them. He finally had an answer to the question Rossi had asked him on the plane those days ago, he did care for Nia because she brought Reid back to him. She brought him back from the dark place he had been and back into Hotch's life as his light, the thing that kept Hotch going even when he couldn't. Nia had in turn been their light, their guiding light.


	19. We'll be Fine

**Hey look! Two chapters in one day! Yay! Okay so remember how I said there were going to be a lot more chapters? I may have exaggerated just a bit. I am slowly leading to the end and I am super happy that all of you have enjoyed it so far. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Reid blinked his eyes a few times. He was lying on his back in Hotch's bed which in itself would have normal had him in a panic but the weight on his chest not only kept him grounded but also reminded Reid why there was no reason for him to panic. He glanced at the weight and smiled. Nia was dozing on his chest, her ears flicking back and forth occasionally. He smiled and rubbed behind her ears. Nia purred at him but didn't do anything else.

He noticed that Hotch was no longer in bed but he could hear someone in what he figured was the kitchen if the smell coming from that area was anything to go by.

After a few minutes of petting, Nia opened her eyes and looked at Reid for a bit before she stretched and got off his chest. He watched her curiously as she moseyed over to the side of the bed. She gave him a look that clearly said 'get up Mr. Lazy' before jumping down.

Reid chuckled to himself and got up as requested. He found his duffle bag on the dresser to his right. He grabbed that days clothes and went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom to change. When he came out he found Nia sitting at the door patiently waiting for him.

"You go get breakfast without me you know." He stated. She just gave him a look before turning and walking out of the room. Reid shook his head and followed. He found Hotch was indeed in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy."

Hotch said seeing Reid out of the corner of his eye. Reid glared but smiled at the same time. Hotch chuckled, turning back to the stove. Reid pulled up one of the stools and sat at the island. He jumped when Nia was suddenly next to him on the island.

"Nia, get off the counter." Hotch said without turning around.

Nia gave him a pouting look but got off the island. Granted she jumped down onto another stool but she was off the counter. Hotch turned around with a plate of pancakes and when he saw Nia he gave her an exasperated look but let her stay.

Reid smiled at the scene. They were acting like this was totally normal even though it was maybe the first time they had actually done this. No wait scratch that, they had something like this when they were at Ryan's place.

"Eat up Reid before Nia eats it all." Hotch said. Reid raised an eyebrow. Hotch just shrugged as he put a pancake on a plate and put it in front of Nia. She took a bite out of the edge and looked at Reid expectantly as she chewed. Reid laughed at her expression.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat. You two are acting like mother hens you know." He said offhandedly as he grabbed a pancake and syrup. Nia gave him a 'duh' look and Hotch just grinned at him. Reid rolled his eyes and focused on drowning his pancake in syrup. Nia sniffed his drowned pancake and wrinkled her nose before turning back to her plain one.

Hotch pulled up his own stool and dug in as well. He put only a little bit of syrup on his. Reid glanced at the two from time to time as they ate in peaceful silence. Hotch acted like he did whenever they went out as a team to eat.

Nia on the other hand was quite funny to watch. When she would try to take a bit her pancake would move. Reid tried to hold in his laugh when he saw her glare at it. She seemed to come to a decision and he watched as she decided that the pancake was not going to win. She leaned up and used her front feet that Reid now noticed were also able to be used as hands grabbed the pancake held it still as she ate it.

Hotch began to clean up when he and Reid had their fill of pancakes. Nia, once she had finished her pancake had sniffed Reid's again before trying the syrup. At first she wrinkled her nose but kept on licking the edge of his plate that had syrup. He just shook his head and when he was finished let Nia lick all the syrup off it before giving it to Hotch. Hotch grinned at this but didn't say anything about it.

Reid turned back and watched amused as Nia tried to get the sticky syrup off her right 'hand' where some syrup had dripped on when she held the plate still. Reid got a paper towel wet and helped her out. When he got it all off, Nia gave his hand a thankful lick before jumping down on the floor. Reid tossed the paper towel and followed Nia into Hotch's living room.

Nia went straight to the couch and jumped on it. She circled a couple times before lying down with a huff. Reid smiled at her but decided he was going to look around a bit. There were a couple photos on the walls but he was pleasantly surprised to find there were quite a few bookcases.

A couple had books but most of them held movies. Most of the movies were children's movies that Reid figured were Jack's and then there were others. He browsed through Hotch's books but he kept eyeing the movies. He hadn't seen most of them and had never been interested but for some reason he was curious as to the movies that Hotch liked to watch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Hotch asked making Reid jump. Hotch had watched Reid go around his living room and the way Reid kept glancing at the movie shelves.

"Umm…" Reid said rubbing the back of his neck. Hotch smiled as Reid floundered a bit.

"I think it would be a good way to pass the time." He continued, walking past Reid and choosing a movie. He made sure Reid didn't see what he had grabbed as he wanted it to be a surprise and he was pretty sure Reid hadn't even noticed he had this movie. He popped it into the DVD player and then went and sat on the couch next to Nia. She huffed at him at being disturbed but didn't move.

Reid swallowed uncertain as to what he was supposed to do.

"Come sit down Reid. I don't bite." Hotch teased.

Reid flushed causing Hotch to laugh. That in turn got Hotch a glare that just made him laugh some more.

"Fine."

Reid grumbled sitting on the other side of Nia. She huffed at the two of them and decided to get in Reid's lap. Reid automatically began to pet her. She sighed at the touch and relaxed. He looked down and gaped a little.

Her injuries were almost all completely healed. The worse ones looked like they were at least a month healed but it had only been a few days.

"Impossible…" Reid breathed tracing the healing wounds.

"What?" Hotch asked hearing Reid.

"Her wounds… their almost completely healed." Reid said still trying to get his mind around this but it was refusing to accept it even with the proof sitting in his lap.

"Reid, they said that Nia would heal a lot faster than one would think and being around you would help her heal even faster. What about your injuries? Ryan told me that since both your blood mixed that you may heal faster too."

Reid frowned and felt his own injuries. Now that he thought about it, when he got dressed and looked at them, they didn't look that bad.

"But how is this possible?" He asked looking at Hotch with wide eyes.

Hotch gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Probably the same way that Nia herself is even possible. I mean Reid… she is a dragon. They are not supposed to be real remember?" He said gently.

Reid took a deep breath. Hotch was right, Nia wasn't even supposed to exist and yet her she was and there were others too. Leo and the other bigger blue one he had caught a glimpse of not to mention all those he had seen in that barn that faithful day.

"You're right." Reid conceded.

Hotch grinned triumphantly.

"See now relax and watch the movie." Hotch said turning his attention to the movie that was beginning to play. Reid sighed and knew Hotch was still right and did as he was told. He was surprised to find that the movie Hotch had put in was the Doctor Who movie that had three of the doctors in it at once. He immensely enjoyed the movie and told Hotch that as the credits began to play. Hotch glanced at him.

"I knew you would which was why I put it in." He stated getting up. Reid just watched him from the couch resuming his absent minded petting. Nia purred in response. They watched a couple more movies before Hotch gave Reid the remote and told him to find something as he made diner.

Reid hadn't even noticed how late it was till then and they had missed lunch but surprisingly he didn't really care. Spending time like this with Hotch was relaxing and he quite enjoyed it. He enjoyed it more than when he would just sitting at his place reading a new book that he picked up on the way home from work.

"Did you see the car parked just down the street?" Reid asked Hotch when they sat down for diner. Hotch nodded his head.

"Yes. I believe we have Morgan to thank for that. Possibly Rossi as well." He said not worried at all.

Reid tilted his head.

"Why would they do that?" He asked. Hotch looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah… the past week was a great example as to why.

"Oh…" He responded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure when we have the team over sometime soon and they see that we're fine they will settle down." Hotch replied going back to serving the meal.

Nia sat at the table again and this time Hotch didn't do anything knowing he wasn't going to win anyway. They made small talk this time and diner was done before long. Nia once again tried whatever was Reid's plate but found she didn't really care for peas which caused both Reid and Hotch to laugh.

Reid helped clean up this time and Nia decided the couch was hers and sprawled across it as she waited for them to finish up. Hotch shook his head as they were cleaning the plates.

"Your dragon is worse than Garcia sometimes." He commented. Reid glanced over and saw Nia.

"Well if you remember correctly, she did stay with Garcia first." Reid said right back with a teasing smile. Hotch nodded his head.

"True."

"Hey speaking of Garcia, I'm surprised she hasn't called." Reid stated looking at the phone that sat in the corner.

"I am too and I'm sure we can thank Morgan once again for that as well." Reid had to agree with him. Morgan did have a way with Garcia.

"I think we should have them over tomorrow for diner." Reid said as he dried the last plate. Hotch looked over at him surprised.

"Really? We just got back." Reid shrugged.

"I know but I feel fine and I know I'm going to be fine. Plus this way we can catch the rest of the team up about Nia." Reid said looking Hotch in the eye.

Hotch reluctantly agreed and grabbed the phone to invite everyone over. While he did that, Reid went back over to the couch. He poked Nia till she moved enough for him to sit down without sitting on her. Once he settled, she just laid on top of him causing Reid to chuckle. Seeing Nia like this was reassuring that they were going to be just fine.


End file.
